Can't Handle This
by babyAngelgurl1
Summary: They get signed into the abbeys completely unaware of what was. Now they remember, and things get spiced up. They are trying hard to get away from the past that was here, and live through the pain they have. MORE inside, CROSS OVER IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. First Impressions

**Can't Handle This**

**  
**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT CINDY AND SAPPHIRA! KIT-KIT OWNS MALI AND ZITA AND SHONAFAN OWNS CROW AND ANACONDA! SO NO ONE SUE!**

**

* * *

**

Summary-

_They get signed into the abbeys completely unaware of what was. Now they remember, and things get spiced up. They are trying hard to get away from the past that was here, and live through the pain they have. Only now the Demolition Boys have to deal with some drama that they would have never thought would come from them. R&R

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

**First Impressions...

* * *

**

Dark brown eyes glimmered in irritation as her heels tapped the floor irritatingly. Dark purple eyes read through the book boringly. Grayish blue eyes were starring absent mindedly at the spinning fan blades above their heads.

The café was small but comfortable, the dark brown eyed girl look a sip of her cappuccino, her Ipod earphones were in her ear, as she mouthed the words to the song.

They didn't notice the four boys walking into the room. There eyes landed on the three girls who, by chance didn't really care about their presences. Only Brown eyes glanced at them before completely ignoring them.

The Demolition boys rolled there eyes, they were about half an hour late, and were looking for guys that would apparently be joining the team for a year. So being bored, they saw, three ladies that apparently didn't care for the Russian bladers.

"Oh look, it's the demon gloom." Ian stated sarcastically, only for everyone to get annoyed at the sudden clicks of heels.

Bryan's eyes narrowed as he found heels that kept going up and down. Making _clicking_ noises.

"There…" Snapped Bryan pointing to the girl humming to her music, she had her eyes closed and didn't realize the sudden two males that were coming their way.

The shorter one of the two, Ian had quietly made his way to the girl that was reading Edgar Allen Poe. He reached his hand above and grabbed her head and she gasped as he slammed it into her book. As he did this… the book had just got ruined by the coffee she had been drinking.

Meanwhile Tala had started to make his way to the girl starring mindlessly at the fan and because she was in his way, pulled the chair back tipping her and making her fall. When he reached the girl he had been aiming for, she looked up and glared as he had snatched the Ipod from the table, she mumbled a ouch as the head phones popped from her ears.

"What the hell are you doing? Give'em back you-" but was interrupted by the girl that had been tipped.

"You _fucking_ **egotistical** **_bastard_** from **_hell_**." As she stood up and punched him, he stumbled back as the girl he stole the Ipod from held the other girl back.  
"Calm the fuck down, I'm not going to be sued again." Snapped the girl holding her back, Bryan had caught the action and stared at the two girls.

The calmer one of the two had long jet black hair with blue tips with silver chin length bangs. She had on dark blue hip huggers and a black sweater tied around her waist. She had on her black heels and a forest green halter top. She had dark brown eyes and to the looks of it, a very ticked off glare. She had her ears pierced and had fox earrings on. Silver bracelets and a chocker that had a circle and diamonds on it, it flashed brilliantly in the light. (A/N- she never takes off her chocker.)

His lavender eyes trailed to the second girl.

She had very dark brown hair almost black, with red tips that reached her mid back. Her grayish blue eyes flashed dangerously in rage. Her loose teal shirt with a band tee shirt saying Linken Park! Loose cargo pants with chains hanging around the pockets and three belts hanging loosely around her waist. She had a dog collar with a black rose placed on it.

The two girls stopped for a minute as they heard a shout.

"Oh,"  
"Shit."

The both said finishing the sentence; quickly both girls dashed over to her side, ignoring the red head and flinched at the high volume of her shouting in anger.

"What the _hell_ was that for you **jackass**!"

The third and final girl had black hair with purple highlights, her purple Evanescence shirt, and the forest green jeans here ripped at the knees. Her purple eyes were dangerously close to black. Tanish skin, her chocker had a design of crow. She had another necklace of a gothic style cross around her neck. Fists were clenched tightly at her sides.

Ian blinked as the rest of the boys gathered around. Three pissed girls glaring at the four that had made themselves known to them. The deadly glares could have killed any in there way.

"Why the hell are you assholes picking a fight with us!" Snapped the calmer ones out of the two.  
"MY book, you fucking idiot ruined my book, do you know how much that cost! It was a GOOD BOOK TOO!" Yelled the purple eyed girl,

The gray/blue eyed girl was calmer then before but ready to kill the red head.

"My Ipod, give it back."

He smirked,

"You want it come get it."

She almost moved when her blue/grey eyed friend spoke.

"Want some help?"

"No, because I'm gonna kill him, and then we can burry the bodies."

The second tallest member of the boys, raised and eyebrow at the sudden spoken words,

"You couldn't kill anyone even if you wanted to."

The crowd watched but continued to move along avoiding any trouble that was going to be caused.

The girl, finally had spun and aimed a kick at Tala, who, thanks to he's reflexes was able to dodge; she took a step but was gripped by the lavender haired person.

"Let me go, RIGHT NOW! I want my Ipod back _now_, and maybe I won't fuckin' kill him."

She calmed down slightly and with as much force as she couldn't kick her heel back hitting him where it would hurt most. He dropped her as she smirked.

"10 points to Cindy," Stated the girl with grayish blue eyes smirking back.  
"Naw, Melissa, I think we better chill. Where the hell are the damn fucktards?"

The purple eyed girl sighed,

"How should I know?"

Melissa, the girl (Blue/grey eyes ppl) rolled her eyes,

"Probably got lost."

Cindy (brown eyed) sighed in irritation before spinning and quickly grabbing the red haired boy's wrists dug her nails in making him bleed as his loosened and she snatched back her Ipod.

"And thanks for holding it for me." She gave a wink before sitting back down next to Melissa.

"Okay, do you boys know where the damn abbey is?"

All hell stopped as they looked at her,

"Miranda I doubt they know." Smirked Cindy as the red haired sent a glare which happily sent back.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be the new bladers that Boris requested?" asked Spencer, and Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Ya got it, I'm Sin, Melissa is Mali, and Miranda is Crow." Stated Cindy very amusedly as their eyes glided over them all.

"But…but…you can't be?"  
"And why not?" Snapped Melissa frankly very annoyed at being told that she couldn't be.  
"You're…girls." He/Tala stated, just like the abbey taught him.

Three venomous looks pinned the boy down.

Cindy glanced slightly at Melissa. Carefully, making sure that she didn't leap over the table and strangle him to death…not that she wasn't close to,

"Shut the fuck up." Miranda snapped before picking her bags up.

Cindy did the same and walked forward.

"Tala, I do think you want to watch what you say…or else you won't be…in tact much longer." Stated Cindy very calmly.  
"Well we can't take you back to the abbey."

Melissa quickly stood up and started to shout again.

"And why the fucking hell not!"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Because you are girls."

Cindy lashed her hand out and grabbed Melissa arm, while Miranda did the same, making sure that she did NOT murder someone.

"Oh it's on now."

The red haired boy smirked.

"I doubt that any of you could hurt us at all."

Cindy didn't stop that time; she turned and stood right up in Tala's face.

"And you couldn't hurt a fly. After all, you had to turn on _poor_ **_unaware_** us. How low can you boys be? After all, it seemed like you can't do much without each other. Oops, I guess that means you guys are gay." The smirk on Sin's face was small, bitter, but amused as hell.

Melissa Aka Mali had fallen off laughing as Miranda had a HUGE smirk on her face. Tala's face blew red, as he glared down at her.

"Oh the little boy is mad." Stated Melissa between laughs as Cindy chuckled and stretched her arms.  
"I guess so, since of course they can't _do_ anything right."

A smiled greeted her friends.

"Girls usually end up underneath all men; of course you all aren't any exception."

Cindy turned around and faced with a blank look.

"Oh puhlease, men needed women because they were way too stupid to live on there own. Let alone the fact that even in high ranking officials, women pulled the strings, not men."

The group stood back and watched as the two exchanged perfect insults at one anther. Melissa and Miranda started to get worried when Tala reached out and grabbed his gun shooter. Both girls placed there hands on there own launcher.

Cindy rolled her eyes,

"Right, so you sunk so low as to pull gun. Wonderful, just proves how males are more arrogant the us females."  
"Why don't we have a battle, I'm sure that will _prove_ something."

Cindy stepped pulling out her launcher.

"Fine, can you boys do three on three. Or does it have to be one on one since you all seem to be scared?" asked Cindy quite bored.

"One on one it is."

They all stepped outside and found a dish surprising next to the café.

Ian stepped up as did Crow (A/N- Okay everyone I'm going to go by nick names. Cindy will continue to be Cindy. Miranda well now be Crow and Melissa will be Mali.)

Two blade launches into the dish, Crows eyes didn't move from the dish she had to make sure she had it the way she wanted it. If it was someone else then she might as well have looked away but Ian. She knew that Ian wasn't as easy as it appeared.

Ian stared as Crow seemed to calculate something.

"HEY! This is a match not a think-"

"ENWARP!"

Everyone watched as the blade started to become immobile. A soft smirk started to come onto her face. Before anything else could happen on Ian's part his blade was thrown out of the dish.

"I don't play around with little boys." Snickered Crow, she smirked as she raised her hand and her blade jumped in.

"Right, so girls can't do anything hm?" stated Cindy in amusement.

She (Crow) stepped down, Cindy blinked as Tala took the dish she looked over her shoulders and nodded to Mali.

"All yours…"

"With pleasure." smirked Mali.

"Why do I have to fight her." said Tala in a bit of surprise.

"What are you scared." said Mali.

"Oh please, you're the one that pissed her off first." stated Cindy.

They both launched their blades and attacked echo her fiercely.

"Sonic Wave!" yelled Mali as Tala backed up due to his vision blurring.

Not only could he not figure out where her real blade was but he couldn't figure out which one his was either. Even though his was light and hers was a grayish black. She went in and knocked his blade out of the stadium.

Cindy stepped up as Bryan did.

She tilted her head side before picking her launcher up and setting her almost clear beyblade on it, it was clear with white and blue designs. Her bit chip had a fog over it so no one could see the bit beast.

Both blades launched as Bryan summoned Falborg. Cindy bit her lip; she knew what was to come.

"Falborg,"

She heard Melissa sudden words.

"Ah crap!"

Miranda looked concerned at Cindy.

She watched the blades of the wind come closer and closer, she could tell that Bryan AND Tala were smirking, they thought she didn't have plan.

_Sapphira, your turn, foxes shield. _

They all couldn't believe at the sudden spark of nine tails blocking the attack, a roar of pure…annoyance went through the air.

"Okay Bryan, you like air attacks, here they are…Sapphira!"

Everyone watched as the attack of air went straight at Bryan and his falcon screeched.

"Take its wings apart," Whispered Cindy in a soft command.

The invisible fox jumped up as two massive tornados were sent down. Each tearing apart the wings, in doing so the blade itself started to fall apart, they all watched as Falborg with barely any movement crashed down and disappeared back into its bit chip. That was all that was left from the blade.

"It's done."

Cindy stepped down but placed a hand on her shoulder, the attack that she had blocked the first time didn't stop them all, and one long cut had attacked her shoulders.

"Now will you take us to the abbey?" asked Mali in boredom.

"We can't, your girls." Spencer said in the "nicest" way possible.

All the girls sweat dropped.

"What the, didn't we just teach ya a lesson." said Crow in annoyance.

"It's an all boys abbey." said Tala.

Cindy just snorted and snaps, "Arrogant bastards."

"Then why the hell did you let us sign up." asked Crow.

Silence answered Crow's question.

"Well?" Snapped Cindy starting to get more pissed just because they were girls that they couldn't go…gosh, her eyes rolled.

Tala sighed,

"Fine, let them come. Boris can deal with these girls."

The girls followed in silence the whole time which made the boys some what suspicious.

"Why are you all so quite." said Tala in annoyance.

"What cant we not be quiet." said Cindy.

"Yeah, isn't this what you wanted." questioned Crow or more like stated.

"I'll go get Boris." said Ian as he left leaving the rest in the main lobby.

Cindy stood there calmly while Crow was admiring the architecture and Mali leaned against the wall staring at the ground. The three boys watched curiously.

"You like what you see." said Cindy as she chuckled.

Before the boys could answer Boris came through the doors followed by Ian.

"What is going on here?" asked Boris as he looked at the teens.

"Why don't you figure it out?" Snorted Cindy in annoyance at him.

"These are the three that signed up." said Tala.

"Really." said Boris with slight shock and interest.

_'Oh crap'_ thought Cindy as she remembered Boris clearly now.

"Yeah" replied Cindy calmly trying to cover up her surprise.

"Why so shocked." said Crow now focusing on Boris as the memories returned to her.

Cindy sent Crow a glance that told her to keep quiet. Mali just glared at Boris for she remembered too. He smirked,

"Well I see that you ladies have some sort of talent, and when I asked if you were worth…Ian here said you had bit beast. And with previous knowledge of your first hand work…I'll be glad to have you on the team."

Cindy couldn't help it… she snorted.

"We wrote on the agreement, so since you agreed can we have the room we were promised so we may get settled in."

Tala raised an eyebrow at her voice was smooth and serious with a hint of…it seemed…cold.

"The Demolition Boys will be showing you to your rooms…and I'd like to speak with you then."

Boris's green (A/N- is that right?) eyes locked with Cindy's furious brown ones.

"…you guys go one ahead, I'll caught up."

Mali looked at Crow before Cindy looked away from the eyes and smiled softly at them all, and nodded her head.

"Alright…we'll talk later I guess."

Cindy nodded her head as Boris nodded his head to Tala and lead the silent girls away reluctantly. Stepping into his office she heard the door close and couldn't help but want to scream loudly.

"Been a long time."

Her eyes narrowed at his words and she held the coldest look and her face was as calm as ever.

"Touch me…and this time, blood shall be spilt."

A dark chuckle left his lips.

"You think you can kill me?"

She turned around and pulled out a small knife hidden at her waist. She placed it quickly and forcefully at his neck.

"I do, and honestly, after what you placed me through…and my friends. Be lucky we are here without memories till we saw you. Till then, I suggest we keep it that way."

His hands grabbed hers and she gasped. His fist were literally crushing her hand.

"You forget, that I know your heart. And you know the threat I had. So you still fear it."

Boris's face was close to hers and she didn't move, her knife was in his hands now, and she hated how he knew her heart. That was her down fall and yet her greatest strength.

"I almost forgot the taste of your blood, it has been a good…11 years since then. You were only 6 then."

She snarled and punched him, he stumbled backwards.

"You sick bastarad! I hate you, and so does everyone here, unless you want the government to find out what you've been up to. I suggest you stop."

Green eyes narrowed,

"You wouldn't risk it."  
"I'd risk you being placed in jail for life. My friends can take care of themselves."  
"Ah…" He walked around her, "But you know that you don't trust that. You have to protect them remember?"

She spun around meeting his glare, and she couldn't help but know that she was defeated.

"I won't fall to you."

He slammed his fist into her stomach as she stumbled back and clasped against the wall. But no words came out, she was short on breath.

"I won't" she took a breath "Let you hurt anyone else like you did me."

He walked towards her and lifted her chin up to meet him.

"You will _always_ be the one that is weak. Because you care, you loose to me."

She slapped his hand away and stood up. And walked to the door ignoring her pain.

"I'll be leaving."

She opened the doors and slammed it closed as she blinked as saw Bryan and Tala there.

"Um…Hi?" she stated now seriously confused how long had they been standing there and how much had they heard.

Bryan snorted as he started walking and Tala rolled his eyes.

"Come on, your friends are being annoying and wouldn't shut up, they kept on going about how you were gonna need help and that you were in danger and that you needed them. Your friends have some imagination."

She smiled half heartedly at him, and spoke softly, surprising Tala and Bryan since he was listening.

"Its okay, they just care…and that's all we can ever do. It's been that way for a while. All we ever had was each other…and in some situations … correction in all situations we couldn't afford to be…separated. This time I guess they were just…worried."

Tala snorted,

"Emotions are weak."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Then so should rage," She looked at Bryan for a second, "hatred and emptiness."

Tala stopped as he watched as she stayed silent. They turned the corner and she took a deep breath.

"You bitches, lost without me again?" Snickered Cindy and the two girls and the boys looked at her, and the girl's smirked.  
"No, but remember I'm not the dog around here."

Brown eyes rolled,

"Right Mali, of course you're the _kit-ten _around here. How could that have slipped my _very_ mind."

A frustrated growl reached her ears and Miranda glared.

"Don't be talking, besides Cindy, _you_ are the one that apparently goes around."

She smirked.

"What can I say…its fun, and the guys are hot…mm, I remember the last one, hot with the touch."

The girls laughed and the boys looked at them.

She couldn't help it, Tala watched carefully, that had reached the door to hear the last bit of the conversation and saw something from then and now. All of it was an act to make sure each other were okay. He understood that…but…it wasn't suppose to be helpful. It wasn't suppose to make him respect her more. Bryan was on the same track only taking in the facts.

"We'll leave you bloody lot alone."

Cindy turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"Go away, we'll see ya later…"

They walked away and when the door closed Cindy flinched. Mali quickly pulled her shirt off and blinked calmly at the purple mark.

"He-"  
"Shhhh…I think Tala and Bryan heard part of my conversation. Anyhow, I just need to make sure nothing to big happens. It'll heal fast…why don't we explore around…"

A smirk crossed her lips as Mali and Miranda returned it.

"Midnight."

"Midnight it is,"  
"Hell yeah."

They all started to unpack throwing comments here and there. Yes, they were just waiting. Cindy finished first and popped down on the middle bed and closed her eyes, her alarm clock was set at Midnight so nothing big.

* * *

**End of Chapter One; First Impressions!

* * *

**

**babyAngelgurl1: **Hey everyone thanks for reading. Hopefully you all like it. Sorry if Bryan is outta character and if Tala and Ian and Spencer are. Lol, its kinda hard when you barely able to get them right.  
**Kit-Kit: **Puh-lease, they are about right, so whoever has a problem with it, stick it up ur-  
**Shonafan:** Kit-Kit, stop it. We don't need you scaring viewers away.

**babyAngelgurl1 smirks and chuckles lightly.**

**Kit-Kit glares at babyAngelgurl1. **

Kit-Kit: You bitch, don't even try to play that, you know ur no angel!  
**babyAngelgurl1: raises eyebrow** At least I'm not a kitten hun.  
**Shonafan:** …that's not gonna help you know babyAngelgurl1?

**BabyAngelgurl1:** Yeah I know, but its fun seeing the hissy kitten here blow.

**Kit-Kit hisses while Shonafan sighs and babyAngelgurl1 smirks.**

**Cindy:**…we so kick ass!

**Mali:** Hell fuck yeah.

**Crow:** Can't wait for the next chapter.

**babyAngelgurl1, Shonafan, Kit-Kit:** TILL NEXT TIME! And that's if we're still alive…and writing.

**Shonafan and Kit-Kit rolls eyes.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**PUSH  
**

**B **

U

T

T

O

N

V

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**babyAngelgurl1: This is just to annoy Kit-Kit!**


	2. Triple Trouble

**Can't Handle This**  


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT CINDY AND SAPPHIRA! KIT-KIT OWNS MALI AND ZITA AND SHONAFAN OWNS CROW AND ANACONDA! SO NO ONE SUE!**

  
**Summary-**

_They get signed into the abbeys completely unaware of what was. Now they remember, and things get spiced up. They are trying hard to get away from the past that was here, and live through the pain they have. Only now the Demolition Boys have to deal with some drama that they would have never thought would come from them. R&R_

**Chapter Two  
Triple Trouble!**

**2222222222222  
**

**RECAP-**

_They all started to unpack throwing comments here and there. Yes, they were just waiting. Cindy finished first and popped down on the middle bed and closed her eyes, her alarm clock was set at Midnight so nothing big._

**NOW**-

11:59 p.m. Mali sat on her bed watching the other two as they slept. She wouldn't forgive Boris for what he did today and eleven years ago.

Cindy's alarm clock went of and Sin caught it before the second ring. All three girls were up now and ready to explore their new and old home.

Sin got up to change into black halter top with three roses on it and a black skirt. Crow sluggishly climbed out of bed to grab some blue jeans and a faded gray Theory of a Dead man shirt. Mali was wearing the same clothes as earlier because she never went to sleep.

The three girls quietly opened the door and snuck out into the hall.

"I hope there aren't any chucky looking robots." said Cindy

"Dido." agreed Mali fully, they never did like that damned doll.

As they headed down the left corridor, nothing was in sight of course only tons…and tons…and TONS of doors.

"So many doors, which to open first." whispered Crow in irritation, damn this place had way to many doors.

"Closest one," sated Cindy in a bored tone, it was kind of obvious. 

They slowly turned the knob and opened the door to find…

A laboratory.

"In the name of the cheese puff king fairy Miguel." said Mali with wide eyes with shock and surprise.

Cindy and Crow gave Mali a look that said she was insane, of course they all knew she was anyhow.

"What?" Snapped Mali as Cindy rolled her eyes in annoyance, why did she have to be insane?

They entered the room and looked around.

"This so reminds me of what happened the last time." said Cindy shivering at the sudden memories that appeared in her mind.

"How the hell did we ever forget?" Crow questioned herself, they all couldn't have forgotten this…this _hell._

"I don't know." Answered Cindy, she was lying of course, she figured that they all got knocked into coma and lost their memories…knowing Boris of course…it was possible.

Mali let out a short scream as the other two rushed to see what happened.

"Spider!" said Mali in a creped out voice, Crow and Cindy both sighed.

They all turned around and let out a loud scream at the towering shadow behind them.

"What are you doing here?" it asked.

"Spencer!" said Crow, sure enough it was Spencer that walked out of the shadows.

"What are you trying to do? Give us a heart attack." yelled Cindy, she wasn't angry she was just half relived and frustrated.

"No." stated Spencer in all honesty, the doors opened and in walked Tala, Bryan, and Ian.

"Who the hell is screaming so loud?"

"Damn" said Cindy in annoyance, hell they all weren't suppose to wake up.

"Uh we'll be going now." said Mali as she lead the way out as Crow and Cindy went to the door.

"Hold on a minute." said Tala as he grabbed Crow and Cindy by the back of their shits.

"Hey let me go!" said Crow as she tried to pull away.

Cindy turned and punched him and he let go of both girls, surprised that she had that much force and would punch him.

"Why the fuck did you wake us up so late at night." said Bryan sleepily, these girls were becoming more of a pest each day. (Cindy- Yeah but its fun to be a pest, Mali- No duh.)

"Its not my fault you decided to get out of bed." Said Cindy in amusement that all of them were up, hey if they were up might as well be a bitch.

Ian had opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find any words.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" asked Tala curiously, usually everyone would be asleep.

"What we can't _look_ at our _new_ home." snapped Mali grumpily.

Bryan gave an annoyed glare and said "This isn't your home." He wanted to add '_It can never be a home.'_ But he didn't, there wasn't a point to.

Cindy turned and snared at him and Crow gave a death glare. Mali pushed past Tala to join Cindy and Crow which caused him to scatter some things on the ground and set off the alarm.

All the doors sealed and the robots came out. Yes robots.

"Oh shit!" said the trio as the robots surrounded them.

Cindy was scanning the room for a way out and gave the other two a look that said no luck. Could there luck get any worse!

"Don't you now a magic word or something." snapped Mali to Cindy instantly.

"If I did do you think we'd be in this mess." Hissed Cindy furiously as she glared at Mali, but still watching the damn things that were around them.

"What do you mean by magic?" said Bryan curiously, it wasn't something they all usually had but with these girls, everything was questionable.

"A keyword or code or something genius." said Crow with a bit of sarcasm, rather most of it was full of annoyance at that question.

Cindy pulled out her blade and looked at the other two girls and said, "Want to go." A twisted smirk crossed her face, she was sure that their blades could do some damage.

"Damn right." said Mali as she and Crow pulled out there blades.

The trio launched their blades at the wall only denting it a little.

"Don't just sit there you lazy asses, help us." said Cindy sternly, she wasn't one to be venerable in a time of need.

The D-boys launched there blades with the girls and made a small hole in the wall.

"**_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_**" came the scream from Cindy as she backed away and Crow and Mali soon joined in.

There stood a doll that looked exactly like Chucky. They all hated that damn doll…and a knife in hand and walking towards them, it was just like the damn movies! Oh how god had cursed them!

"What did we do wrong!" screamed Mali in horror!

"Ack, help us!" Screamed Crow in terror as they walked towards them…oh what did THEY DO!

The D-boys fell on the ground laughing as the girls threw there shoes at them.

"Hey!" They yelled as they stood up.

The chucky doll was still advancing slowly. And I mean SLOW!

"Pease don't do this." said Cindy pleadingly as she stepped back again. She wasn't AS scared but fuck, this thing looked damn real!

"Shut it off. Ill do anything." said Crow begging them to shut it off.

"Anything." said Tala as the Boys grew mischievous grins.

"Well almost anything." said Mali hurriedly; hell she wasn't going to be completely embarrassed.

"What's almost." asked Bryan slyly, ah yes, it was sweet to hear them be terrified.

"You guys can stick with that. I'd rather fight them off myself." said Cindy, hell she'd be damned before she let any _guy_ pull the strings.

The boys laughed again as Spencer went up to the doll and shut it off. The three girls grew pissed as all the security shut down.

"Ok time to go. More exploring, lets go." said Cindy in a dangerously calm voice as Crow followed.

"You Asshole!" screamed Mali as lunged at Tala.

Cindy grabbed Mali by the hair and said "Don't", she wasn't in any mood to attack the D-boys…directly anyhow. Mali cursed under her breath as she followed Cindy into the hall the boys chased after them but lost them. The girls had climbed into the air duct. It was all dusty and well…had comb webs; Cindy gave a shiver as she was the first one.

"Remind me never to go first in these again. Its just so…ew…" she shook her hand vigorously trying to remove the cobweb on her hand.

They climbed through the vents till they came to a stop in another room.

She peered down the opening into the room to see it was Boris's room but he wasn't there. The girls grew mischievous grins on there faces as they climbed out of the vent. Oh how this was going to be sweet revenge.

"Shall we?" Asked Cindy as Crow and Mali nodded, the girls were going to have a _blast_.

They completely trashed the room and had smeared shaving cream and whipped creams all over his windows and mirrors and emptied his garbage can all over his bed. They even carved graffiti in the walls. One message was 'The D-boys were here'. (A/N- It was already on the table in his room…I guess he wanted a midnight snack lol.)

They laughed and smiled at there accomplishment. Mali opened the door and saw the boys coming. The Demolition boys had seen her and ran toward the room to see the mess but no girls. They had once again escaped through the air duct. As the boys were about to leave Boris had entered the room.

"What the **_hell_** did you do this for!" Screamed Boris in outrage it was so loud that it woke up the whole abbey.

The girls had headed back to there room and threw a small victory party. Boris walked in and left without saying a word. He wasn't going to try to stop it…the girls were partly high.

Around 2 am the girls decided to go explore some more. This time they ended up at the Demolition boyz door.

"Should we?" asked Crow giving a smirk.

"Hell yeah." stated Cindy tossing a sly smirk back towards her.

She put her ear to the door to see if they were awake and she heard faint whispers. They climbed into the air duct and ease dropped.

"We have to get those **_Bitches_** back." said Bryan; yes he was down right furious at those girls. They had caused more destruction and chaos then ever thought possible!

"I say we give them one day of hell tomorrow." said Ian evilly.

"Careful boys..." Whispered Mali to the girls as they stayed to listen a bit more, it was going to be to there advantage.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Tala gazing at Ian calmly.

Ian replied with a "Just follow my lead tomorrow."

They shut off the lights and went to sleep. The girls looked curiously at each other as the crept into the room. Looking around, the girls didn't see much they could do.

"Lets take there blades." whispered Cindy as they snuck around the room looking for the boys blades.

Crow had grabbed Ian's Wyborg; Mali had grabbed Spencer's Seaborg. Cindy slowly stepped over to Bryan and lightly picked up his Falborg. Bryan stirred a little making the girls duck under the bed. He shoot up and the girls held there breaths…they couldn't get caught now…then there _would_ be hell to pay. After about 2 minutes he laid back down and went back to light slumber.

When he was back asleep the girls had climbed out from under the bed.

"_That_ was close." Said Cindy softly towards the girls, making a point as she pointed towards Bryan, she gave a soft smile.

Crow and Mali nodded. They looked at there remaining victim. Mali crept over to Tala and reached for his Wolborg. When...he turned and faced the other way. Mali looked annoyed and thought '_he's got to be awake_.'

Cindy glanced at Mali. Mali walked to the other side of the bed and quickly grabbed his Wolborg. When he didn't wake she let out a sigh of relief. They each pulled out markers from their pants pockets and drew on the boys faces.

When they came to Bryan they looked at each other and shook their heads no. There wasn't any way that they wanted to die, they knew that he probably wouldn't kill them…but this was a bit to the limits. They left back to their room laughing quietly the whole way.

The girls went to a dreamless sleep unknowingly since they were talking for a while…that was until they were woken up by the cold air from the open window and freezing water dumped on them as a bull horn blew. (A/N- OKAY! Listen up people, they had placed all four blades on the night stand because they were tired, they didn't know the boys would wake them up and take the blades back.)

The three girls jumped out of bed screaming.

**_"What the FUCK!"_** yelled Cindy, she was probably too tired and went into a deeper sleep then ever before.

Crow yelled "**Attempted** **_murder_**!" as she looked around.

Mali shook repeating the word _cold_.

The boys were on the floor laughing hard. Crow picked up Ian by the collar as did Cindy to Bryan and Mali to Tala and at the same time the three boys faces were met by ice cold wet hands. They sat on the floor rubbing their cheeks.

"What is wrong with you people!" yelled Cindy; they all could tell that they weren't to pleased one bit.

The three girls grabbed their blankets to keep warm while Boris had entered the room.

"Why are you screaming?" asked Boris quite calmly, a smirk on his face as he saw the sudden wet looks on the girls.

"Ask them!" yelled the three girls at the same time.

"Tala, what happened?"

"We were just trying to help." stated Tala calmly, but they all could see the twinkling in his eyes that betrayed.

"With _freezing_ water and **cold** wind!" screamed Cindy.

"How else were we _supposed_ to get you up." said Bryan evilly as a smirk started to appear on his face.

"Good job boys." said Boris right before he left the room.

Cindy turned and sent Crow and Mali a twisted smirk she used only at time like this and sent a telepathic message that said _its time to play_.

Both girls returned it with equally evil smirks. The boys saw this and gave confused and suspicious looks. Cindy had dropped the blankets, ignoring the boys and started with her usual morning routine.

Crow and Mali had done the same. The boys were frozen with shock and couldn't believe what was happening. The stereo turned on playing Me and You by Cassie.

Cindy started dancing to the beat and Crow joined in. Mali leaned against the wall laughing. The boys were staring in shock still. They were all down and dancing dirty a bit, popping slightly and chuckling.

"Should I get a bucket or a towel." said Mali sniggering.

Tala and Bryan death glared her. Spencer and Ian had left.

"Opps, I forgot you guys were there." said Cindy innocently, Crow stopped and laughed as well. Tala and Bryan left in frustration.

Smirking at each other the girls quickly dried themselves and got dressed, oh it was fun with the power of being a female! (**babyAngelgurl1:** YEAH LADIES! WE RULE!)

**Mess Hall**

All the boys were sitting at the long tables eating breakfast when the three girls walked in.

Cindy was now wearing black jeans that were ripped at the knees and a navy blue off the shoulder top.

Crow had on a pair of faded black jeans with a white shirt that had a dragon on it.

Mali was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black shirt that had a fire the shape of a phoenix on it with a black rose in the middle. (A/N- they had never taken of their necklaces.)

"You think this was the special treat Boris was talking about?" said one of the boys in a cocky tone.

The three girl's death glared him.

"Trust me…their no special treat." Tala snorted to them as Boris entered on the balcony above everyone.

"You have all heard of the three new guests." His voice boomed and all the boys nodded. "Well I'd like you to met them and treat them as one of the family."

He finished pointing at the girls. Many whispers were herd among the crowd along with pointing and laughing. The three girls sat at an empty table and received their lunches by three boys who were sitting at the opposite end.

One of the boys dropped the food infront of them as the other two just glared. Cindy didn't eat anything just drank her water as Crow and Mali ate a bit. They heard some of the whispers among the crowd like: "Replacing us with a bunch of girls? What does he take us for." or "Bet they don't even know how to launch a blade." Or even "What is this some kind of joke."

Cindy just stood up and left with her water. Many eyes followed her out in rage and hate and even lust. Crow was calmly sipping her tea. Mali was about ready to knock some heads into the cement but kept her cool. Soon enough Crow left with Mali following close behind.

"What's up with them?" asked Spencer.

"They're girls, like we care." replied Bryan uncaringly but inside he knew something was wrong.

**HALLWAY  
**

Crow and Mali had caught up to Cindy only to walk for a minute before running into Boris.

"Hello ladies. How was your adventure last night?" He asked calmly, gazing at their slim figures.

"Why what do you mean?" asked Mali innocently.

"Don't play stupid. I saw the security tapes."

"What, we felt like refreshing our memories." said Cindy with slight venom.

He gave them one last glare as he walked away. The girls returned to a training room and Cindy was listening to her Ipod, she had let herself starting doing little flips to match the beats of the song. Crow was reading Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince (no own) while Mali stared at the snow falling out the window. It was an awkward but calming silence. Mali had lit a blue candle that she had rubbed with bergamot incense. (yes her and Crow, and Cindy are wikens) this was supposed to calm down and cheer up everyone in the room which it apparently did…well until the D-boyz came crashing in the room.

"What do you want now" said Cindy in a dry tone, she was in no mood to deal or be patient with them.

"If you're going to live her you're going to go through our routines too." Said Tala calmly to them,

"Which means?" asked Crow in an annoyed tone.

"You have to train with us too." said Bryan as the rest of the demolition attempted to drag them out of the room.

"Naw, I'm too comfortable." sighed Mali as she pulled away from Tala's grip. This of course pisses him off. He hated taking orders.

"Me too." agreed Crow as she broke from Ian's grip.

"Touch me and die." Cindy glared at Bryan, yes she didn't seem to _care_ on how aggressive or how short tempered or anything about him. (Spencer isn't there he's training.)

"Do you like ticking me off or something, because that's what I'm getting from you guys." snapped Cindy in a calm but icy calculating tone.

The Demolition boys had glared before grabbing their launchers and aimed at the girls. They launched and the girls dodged. They were now royally pissed. Cindy launched her blade at Bryan as it glowed a dark navy blue and her eyes grew dark.

Crow had launched her blade at Ian while her eyes grew a deep blood red color (crow is part vampire) and Mali launched hers at Tala with here eyes becoming a stormy grey. Cindy stood up and yelled "Sapphira!" as a Nine tailed silver fox with blue tints on its ankles and tail with armor and a muzzle with amber eyes and a sapphire on its forehead.

Crow followed up by yelling "Anaconda!" as her bit emerged from her blade it was a half woman half snake bit, she had piercing yellow eyes and huge snake like(duh) fangs with sharp claws.

Mali was last to call yelling "Zita!" a black wolf had appeared. It had blood read eyes and mysterious symbols on its body to match. With black feather crimson stained wings that grew from its back. and armor on its legs and a silver head piece. The boys stood in awe at seeing the girls bit beast for the first time. Bryan, Ian, and Tala had called out their bits to defend.

Everyone was surprised when Cindy had raised a hand towards them all.

"This time…its not one on one, its three on three…I do hope you all are ready."

With that said Cindy stepped back in between Crow and Mali who gazed slightly at Cindy.

/_Lets take them out._/

**/Gotcha Sin…Crow/**

**_/They ticked us off to far./_**

The boys were very surprised when they looked onto the floor. Sapphira, Zita and Anaconda had formed into three interlocking circles. Sapphira's was quick, as Zita was right after her spin in the middle and was second fastest…to Tala's eyes. Anaconda was the last to enter the small three ring circles.

It was well calculated that the speeds would crash into each other.

"Falborg!" 

Navy glowing eyes glanced at his attack as her bit beast had jumped in the way, it was aimed at the three girls and Sapphira had taken the hit. A soft huff was heard as she, Cindy was pushed back slightly. 

"Anaconda, crush him!" The snake had went from the circle to quickly attack Falborg, its screech reached all of there ears. 

Lavender eyes narrowed at the red glowing eyes.

"FALBORG, STROBLITZ!"

Red eyes didn't move but her snake bit beast pulled back unwrapping itself from the falcon.

"Zita, meteor shower," hissed the stormy eyed girl, the wolf bit beast roared in the out rage that his mistress felt and its speed up and started to attack all three.

Ian groaned slightly as his Wyborg was being pushed towards them.

"WYBORG, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

A smirk appeared on the navy eyed girl as Zita stayed slightly behind Sapphira and Anaconda moved behind Sapphira as well. The navy eyed girl couldn't help but laugh, and all eyes turned to her as she moved forward.

"Sapphira…_OBLITERATE!"_

An outraged roar, more angered and fierce then Zita came from the fox as it jumped into the air. Its utter body glowed and blinded everyone and in doing has grown much speed and offense and lashed at the three bit beast that was ahead of her.

"ZITA DARK BIND!"  
"ANACONDA ENWRAP!"

Both mistresses cried out and the bit beast too had launched itself into the whirling tornado that was Sapphira who was brutally destroying the blades. They all couldn't believe at how well coordinated they were…together, Navy eyes closed tightly as she left the final attack coming into play. 

"SAPPHIRA!"

The fox had finally been seen after the ruff attack and its own eyes were glowing navy as it jumped and landed against the Falcon and placed it back into the blade. 

Anaconda and Zita had taken down Wyborg but Tala's had been left open and Navy eyes widen,

"ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Yelled Tala as his Wolborg launched itself in the ice realm and attack Sapphira, even in doing so the attack made it past her bit beast and threw her against the wall.

Red eyes and stormy grey gasped as they completely turned seeing that Tala's attack had much rather slammed Cindy against the wall. With much force she slides down them. She looked up her eyes slightly open. She slowly pushed herself up.

Red eyes narrowed into snake like slits at Tala.

"ANACONDA POSION RAIN!"

Navy glowing eyes widen as she recognized the attack. Poison had split into ran drops and launched itself, not at the bit beast but at the blade. Destroying it as it slowly fell apart from the venom that vaporized the metal pieces.

"Zita smash against Anaconda!" Snapped the girl as Zita quickly smashed against Anaconda to cut off the attack, it let out a long hiss before it retreated into the blade. Sapphira had growled softly too before retreating back into the blade and Zita roared before turning back into the blade.

Eyes of the girls returned to normal and Tala's eyes glanced at all three of them. Each girl was dealt much damage…but the most damage apparently was made on Cindy. Mali quickly picked up all the blades, tossing one to Crow who nodded and both made its way to Cindy who was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm…fine." 

She tried to smile but flinched as Mali grabbed onto her shoulder.

"No…you-"  
"Let her be Mali," Stated Crow calmly letting all concern drop as she turned her back on the girl.

Cindy stood up fully and moved her right arm; she could feel the pain sting through it but tossed it out of her mind. This wasn't the time to show weakness…

"Feh, what ever…"

Cindy stood straight and looked down at where they had been battling.

"I guess you all need new blades. Next time…" Her eyes narrowed slightly and darkened a bit. "When you feel like threatening us again, we'll place you all in the infirmary. Make no mistake, this was nothing but a test run. You haven't seen our full power."

She quickly grabbed her blade from Mali and walked off Mali did too. It seemed that the girls had split up for the time being. Spencer walked in and blinked…

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

Tala snorted and turned to look at him.

"The tipple trouble that's what…never thought they'd have so much power."

Bryan glared as he picked up the bit chip and stormed out, he was furious and on the kill.

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"They caused all this!" Points to everything that is damaged (A/N- Basically the whole room.)

Ian gave a distaste look,

"They are completely BITCHES! _Bitches_!" Hissed Ian angrily as he also stormed out of the room, Spencer moved out of the way so the shrimp didn't get to injured.

"…gr…it doesn't make since."

**Mean While with CINDY**

The tired girl had made her way towards their room when she was pulled back by her injured arm. She hissed as she was slammed against the wall. A groan left her lips as she closed her eyes, it was so dizzying right now…damn did her head hurt.

"Ah, so you were in a fight."

She opened her eyes slightly and saw green, she then knew it was Boris.

"Let go-ah!"

She had struggled against him and she screamed slightly before a cold hand was placed over her mouth.

"Now, now…don't want people knowing that you are in trouble would we?" 

Brown eyes narrowed as she gave a disgusted look.

"You sick perverted bastard!" Ridiculed Cindy but whimpered right after as he had placed more pressure onto her arm, it was the one the first time that Bryan had hit and now with the continuous pressure and damage it was getting she'd be damned if it ever healed.

He smirked as his face was _dangerously_ close to her face.

She could now feel the heated liquid coming down her arm, it was a flowing stream of water coming down, and it some what stopped at Boris's hand. His other hand reached out and grabbed both of her wrists as he pulled his other with blood covering it away.

"I must say…your power still amazes me…and so does the way you looked back then." He whispered into her ear as his right hand, the free hand was placed on her hips.

"Stop," hissed Cindy desperately trying to free her hands.

His green eyes glimmered in lustful way. Boris's breath tickled her ear and she froze.

"Don't you remember…what happened those years ago…so close…"

A tear had fallen from her eyes at the memory.

"Ah, you do remember…"

He couldn't help but laugh as she completely stopped moving as she remember that night long ago… she didn't notice the pair of eyes watching in a bit of shock what was being conspired.

**Flash back!**

_A brilliant smiling girl opened the door from outside. She had told her friends that she would be outside for a while._

Shivering from the cold she shut the door and started her way back to the room. She stopped and turned and yelped at the sudden contact with skin on her face. She was only 6 and didn't have much power and was tossed down onto the ground. 

_Hands gripped her as they picked her up she was dizzy, and couldn't move. But she heard the door shut and things falling. She was then abruptly dropped onto the desk, so she thought. _

"_I've waited to long…"_

Her eyes widen but it was blurry, she could feel her body become colder then it once was her clothes had been ripped off. She felt bare hands on her stomach and screamed, loud. But because he had sent the boys from this corridor away no one could hear her. 

"_Such a beautiful scream…"_

_Tears fell from her face in terror, and she struggled still. A deep laugh she heard. And hands crawling up and then down resting on her child like breast…as if wanting her to feel imprisoned…as if she was nothing anymore. _

"_Everyone always said you _**were**_ worthless remember?" _

"**NO**_!" _

Her high pitch scream echoed but that was all. Unlike most 6 years old, her body was slight more formed. 

_It seemed time had frozen and she was alone. No one would ever find her in time. She could feel his hands everywhere on her…everywhere. The girl wanted nothing more then to have never left the room._

She was suddenly turned and dropped from the desk but slammed right against it. She could feel her own breathing become rapid, her heart was beating so quickly like it would pop out of her chest. 

_She blinked as she had pieces of clothes wrap around her eyes and when she was about to scream again she was gagged. She left…lips on her ears and she moved to get away. Salty tears had fallen and the lips had caught them and chuckled. _

"_Its not to bad if you let yourself enjoy it." _

_The lips continue to devour her innocents. And all she could do was cry. She felt her back bare skin being slide down the cold metal object she had been on moments ago and onto the cold floor._

She cried out at the touch of the floor but was forced back down by hands on her chest. Her legs were kicking everywhere but it couldn't help that he was sitting on her waist. Her air was being limited because of his weight on her.

Feeling him slide down he was propped against her legs a bit, and she couldn't scream or yell or shout. 

A rush of tears fell from her eyes as she felt something painfully enter her small core. Only he collapsed onto her and she heard voices. 

"_Its okay Sin, I'm here."  
"Cindy…"_

She heard the voices and she felt the body being removed and the gag and blind fold coming off the two girls before here were a young version of Mali and Crow only both were looking more innocent.

She quickly gathered her clothes and put them on and both girls worriedly wrapped there arms around her. As they quickly walked away, Mali had disabled the cameras easily and they quickly walked to the room. All the girls sat silently as they had opened the window, to let the chilling air in. 

_Tears continued to run down her face…_

**End of Flash back**

Her body was tense and she couldn't move…it was the same…she couldn't save herself, she wasn't strong enough. Her voice was lodged in her throat as she tried to cry out for help. His hands had wondered up her shirt as the memories had poured back into her mind. The dreadful memories…

"…stop…stop it…no…" Whispered Cindy as he laughed bitterly at her and smacked her letting go of her, she fell onto the floor with a soft thud.

"I've waited far to long! You always had to be the strongest…you had to protect them…and you used your body as the tool." He hissed at her as she looked away. "So they don't know do they? That you used every fiber of your soul, heart and body to protect them." 

She started to let silent tears fall.

"It was always so easy to break you down…it was always so easy. Why is it that," He gripped her chin forcefully to look at him. "You, have such strong power…but its so easy to break you. Its like an open book."

Her tears slowly dried as her eyes became hollow infront of his eyes.

"Sir!" called a voice and he let go of her and Cindy looked away quickly. Not caring who was there. Well that was the case till she heard who it was…

"What is it Bryan?" Snapped Boris coldly, and Cindy's eyes widen at the name.

"There's been a problem back in your office…someone just told me to come get you."

She grabbed her right bleeding arm and shakily stood up as Boris caught her movement. Grumbling he nodded his head and quickly rushed away. About time when she stood fully up Bryan had already caught her arm and she scream softly at the touch.

His lavender eyes widen as he saw the blood had turned the navy blue shirt she wore into a mixture of blackish red. The ground was slightly covered in blood and the wall. Bryan tried to get the girl to look him in the eyes but he saw that she couldn't even look up at him.

"…wretch." He hissed at her and she didn't move a muscle. He heard her take a deep breath.

"Bryan…can…can you help me back to my room."

He snorted as she looked down at the arm.

"You stupid wretch…those are Falborg's attacks." He muttered to himself and she nodded.

"Yes…they are…I never got a chance to even get it remotely healed…and since the battle a few moments ago…and…Boris…I'm not sure if it'll heal at all." Mumbled Cindy softly, Bryan heard her but it was a surprise that they girl could be this quiet.

It disturbed him greatly that one of his _best_ opponents was injured and better yet…unable to defend herself against that bastard.

"I thought you could fight against him."

He heard her intake of breath.

"How-"

"Hn… long enough."

She turned her head and looked at him, and he was a bit surprised at the broken look.

"Promise me you won't tell Bryan. Or I swear may god help you…I will kill you."

He smirked down at her, she was shorter then him, and she just realized that she was SHORTER then the guy that she was threatening. Oh that sucked.

"As long as this doesn't change anything."

She smiled half heartedly.

"Fine, now are you gonna help little ol' me back to my room so I can-"

He snorted,

"Not a chance, its harder to bandage yourself alone. I'll help."

She glared at him and he glared right back.

"Why help?"

"…I'm not helping, I'm making sure that your ready for the on coming hell."

A smirk crossed her face.

"Ah…that's right. Hell, not that you aren't already giving it to me."

They both made their way down the hall again and turned a right, the rooms should be empty. So they both were home free.

Instead of reaching the girls room Bryan turned to the LEFT and down the hall again, she gave him a very confused look but followed. The bleeding had stopped since he had gripped her upper arm more tightly. 

Opening the door it was empty and they both walked in as he closed the door.

"Sit." 

With that command he made his way to the bathroom, inside the HUGE room there were four rooms, and they had completely missed that when they had eased dropped.

A moment later Bryan had come back with the first aid, and she blinked.

/**Cindy?**/

She let Bryan grab her arm and started to disinfect it, she flinched but other then that did nothing.

/_What's up Mali?_/

/**_Not just Mali!_**/

/_Sorry Crow, anyhow, what's wrong guys?_/

She groaned as Bryan smirked at her, the bleeding had began again.

"Damn it! It was suppose to stop!"

"Well if you had been stronger you wouldn't have gotten that."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

/**Are you okay?**/

/_Fine why?_/

/**_Because you aren't back in our room that's what. That is were you usually are!_**/

/_You know Miranda, for someone that is usually calm on the outside you sure as hell are concerned now._/

/**We have a right to be!**/

/_Oh chill, don't worry about me alright. I'll be back in there soon anyhow._/

/**_So your fine?_**/

/**Are you FINE!**/

/_Damn it, yes I am. Damn you fuckers, I am perfectly fine. Now do me the PLEASURE and leave my mind._/

Bryan had finished wrapping the wound and tucked both ends of it inside. He got up and she moved her arm slightly and smiled, it didn't give off much pain. Sudden she felt a bit guilty at what happened to his blade…

"…hey Bryan?"

He had gotten up to place the medical kit away.

"Hn?" 

As he came back she sighed and looked up at him.

"Your blade…next time you want to challenge me make sure you have a better offense and defense. If either of those or your speed is stronger some of our minor attacks won't work. Maybe it'll help in the next battle." Suggested Cindy calmly getting up only to fall forward but she felt a sudden body instead.

"Clumsy wretch…"

"Well aren't you nice?" She replied sarcastically and he smirked.

"You just noticed?"

She stuck her left middle finger at him since she didn't want to move her right arm around.

"Fuck you."

He gave a lopsided smirk at her.

"Sure you would."

She gasped in a fake horror stricken face.

"Oh my GOD," She giggled which surprised Bryan who lifted an eyebrow. "Never knew you wanted to get laid!"

She burst out laughing when he narrowed his eyes at the girl who had fallen back onto his bed.

"Wretch shut up."

She rose and eye brow at him.

"You know, your lucky I'm letting the wretch comments go asshole." 

And he gave her a very fine look that proved he didn't care.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm talking to my evil self. Don't do that."

His lavender eyes slightly filled with some life.

"I thought you _were_ the evil side."

She gasped at him.

"I am so not the evil side, I'm only of the… in between."

"You have a nice side?" pointed out Bryan who was surprisingly letting himself become comfortable with the girl.

Cindy smirked at him.

"I do, that's why I usually am the one in the in between. My good side no matter how I feel, makes me help others…or in most cases makes them open up, while my evil side…makes them all mad."

He glared at her and she glared right back put stopped and chuckled.

"You'd be surprise Bryan, you've always only felt alone, pain and emptiness. As much as I'd _love_ to be the bitch from hell. I don't like my enemies or for that matter my _team mates_ suffer alone. Maybe its time you show a bit of yourself around people…even if its one."

Lavender eyes watched as the girl that had peaked his interest from day one.

"Hn," 

But he saw the smile starting to form on her face.

"Well, I've better go-"

Bryan let his mask slip back on as the door open and the girl had already been standing and was about to get the door to leave when it was swung open and there stood a surprisingly surprised Tala.

"Bitch, what are you doing here!"

Rolling her brown eyes she herself let her mask back on.

"I was wondering, found Bryan, we insulted each other about to walk out because I'm FRUSTRATED when you open the damn door and demand to know why I'm here. So move _outta_ the way."

Tala raised and eyebrow as he caught her right arm was behind her back, and she left his icy blue orbs caught the bandages around her arm. He then noticed as she walked out the door the blood on her shirt.

"…you tried to kill her didn't you?"

He snorted as he let himself fall back onto the bed face first into the pillow that she had let herself rest against.

The sudden smell of fruits, roses and blood entered his noise. He mentally groaned, that must have been her smell…

Turning his face to the side he glared at Tala.

"No I didn't try to kill her, if I did you would see a body. Though you did interrupt me about to twist her neck…" Snapped Bryan in annoyance and Tala chuckled.

"Yeah too bad, time to get your lazy ass up and to dinner," Tala ducked as a pillow was thrown at him.

"Fine be that way."

**Mess Hall**

Everyone was there except two people, and to Crow's and Mali's surprise it was Cindy…who was usually with them during times like these. They sighed as the munched on a piece of bread. The doors opened and Cindy slipped through, she had on a kimono style shirt that covered her arms. It was a plain black color.

"Sorry I'm late Mali, Crow, kinda went to far away from the room and mess hall."

She plopped herself down as Crow raised an eyebrow at her shirt.

"My shirt was torn because of Tala's," She aimed a very angered look at him, "attack that I took for ya'll. So don't give me that look."

Mali smirked as she handed the girl a bottle of water.

"Well fine, we just wondered, man you acting like a bitch in heat." Mumbled Mali who ducked an onward punch.

Cindy flicked her off and opened her bottle of water to drink.

"Tala where's Bryan?" asked Ian just noticing the sudden absents of one member.

"Back in the room, he's being an ass because that bitch" He aimed a glare at Cindy "and Bryan were together and he almost killed her."

Crow stood up and picked up her tray and to everyone's shock she dumped the food onto Tala's head.

"You fucking bastard next time you wanna talk about people that way, make sure they aren't around genius!"

Cindy sighed before standing up.

"Crow, calm down…here," She turned her tray around for Crow. "I didn't plan on eating any how. So you can take mine. We'll I'm gonna leave for now…and do not kill them."

She aimed a look at Mali and then Crow before walking away.

The girls watch the retreating back before Spencer brought up the question that was about to have a _very_ nice answer.

"Why doesn't she eat anything at all?" asked Spencer after the girl had left, and both girls stayed silent.

**END of chapter two; Triple Trouble **

**babyAngelgurl1: **Well everyone, I'm hoping you liked it.

**Kit-Kit:** They better have!

**Shonafan:** Wow…17 pages. Nice job.

**babyAngelgurl1 nods head.**

**babyAngelgurl1:** Yeah, that took a while. Its like 12:20 pm and I'm tired!

**Kit-Kit-:** laughs that's what you get for going to California without me! You had to write the rest so ha!

**babyAngelgurl1 gives a death glare to Kit-Kit.**

**babyAngelgurl1:** I'm not the one that's about to be dead.

**Kit-Kit:** Ha, no…no…back away………no! HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK!

**babyAngelgurl1 runs off with stash of chocolate. Shonafan sweat drops…**

**Shonafan:** Damn it…I was suppose to do that.

**Kit-Kit chances after. **

**babyAngelgurl1: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I hope this one wasn't a disappointment. **

**Runs off into the distances, Kit-Kit hot on trail yelling about wanting chocolate, Shonafan sighs. **

**Shonafan:** Well Review!

**Goes to make sure no one gets killed.**


	3. Bitter Sweet

**Can't Handle This**  


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT CINDY AND SAPPHIRA! KIT-KIT OWNS MALI AND ZITA AND SHONAFAN OWNS CROW AND ANACONDA! SO NO ONE SUE!!!!!

* * *

**

**Summary-**

_They get signed into the abbeys completely unaware of what was. Now they remember, and things get spiced up. They are trying hard to get away from the past that was here, and live through the pain they have. Only now the Demolition Boys have to deal with some drama that they would have never thought would come from them. R&R_

**_Important Notice_**

_**Kit-Kit**: Okay just to get things straight the girls are wikens and they each have two gifts, the all are telepaths. Cindy has empathy and elemental, Crow has physic (basically able to move things with her mind) and empathy, Mali- premonitions and Astor-projection. If you have any questions don't know what the power dose then look it up or wait and find out.

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

**Bitter sweet**

_**3333333333333

* * *

**_

**_Recap-_**

"_Crow, calm down…here," She turned her tray around for Crow. "I didn't plan on eating any how. So you can take mine. We'll I'm gonna leave for now…and do not kill them." _

_She aimed a look at Mali and then Crow before walking away. _

_The girls watch the retreating back before Spencer brought up the question that was about to have a very nice answer. _

_"Why doesn't she eat anything at all?" asked Spencer after the girl had left, and both girls stayed silent. _

**_NOW-_**

"We all have our problems." said Crow hypothetically.

Getting up from the bench that she had been at, she dumped her tray and exited the mess hall. Walking towards their room, Mali had already told Crow that she'd be out in the court yard, trying to get away from all the chaos. Mali also got up ignoring the stares she had been getting from the D-boys and walked away too.

Spencer gave a blank stare and the rest of the D-boys returned it.

* * *

**With Crow

* * *

**

Crow was approaching the door when she ran into Boris. She didn't look at him but was thrown back by him.

"Now, now Miranda." said Boris smirking in a sickly amused tone.

"Its Crow you pig headed bastard." replied Crow coldly, how she hated him.

"Such a dark name for such an intelligent girl like yourself, such a shame really." He said as he grabbed her by the neck and thrust her against the wall.

He loved to cause these girls pain. She struggled against his grip and gasped for air when he finally let go.

Boris pulled her up to his level and said "No matter how smart you get you will always be insecure. That's why its so easy to break you."

He let go of her and walked away. Crow hung her head and tried to hold back her tears that were desperately trying to fall. This time there wasn't any comfort this time. No it was her and the shadows.

* * *

**Flash Back

* * *

**

_A six year old Crow was walking the halls and entered a library. They were given the day off, and she wanted to get a few books for the group, it would be fun. It had been a while sence she was able to go anyway. Taking comfort in that simple fact, she let herself enjoy the warmth in her book. She'd return once she was done, that would be alright._

(A/N- Just so you know Cindy is older than Crow by 5 months and Mali by 11.)

_Crow sat on a couch near the fire place and started reading. Unknowingly to her a shadow figure had come into the library. Coming behind, the figure silently approached her. Catching movement in the corner of her eyes she looked up to see that it was Boris, the man that had just recently hurt Cindy. Alarms rang through her head as she dropped her book. Quickly she tried to move away._

_He grin evilly as he picked her up by her hair. The girl had let out a short scream before her mouth was covered by his cold, sick hand. Fighting back she bit his hand, in utter pain and furry the male and thrown her toward the fireplace. _

_By this action she had landed to close to the burning fire that had given her comfort, now burned her left shoulder blade. Boris gave a twisted smile while the young girl cried at the pain. She hand rolled over slightly to get away from the fire quickly the burned wound was slightly scorched and was slightly sizzling. Then to shut her up, he had slapped her away by a good 3 feet. Another scream erupted from her as he walked towards her._

_Picked her up by her black hair again and whispered in her ear._

_"Next time things will be worse. You will obey me...just like that slut of a friend of yours." _

_Dropped the girl he left without another word, only looking back once as she cried. While she sat their crying she could hear the door to the library open. _

_Looking up in fright she froze as sisterly arms wrapped tightly around the girls shaking figure. _

"_It'll be okay, we all will pull through this." Whispered Cindy calmly, her voice didn't weaver but give in a comfort. _

_The younger form of Mali stood by and pulled off the girl's shirt. Examining her wound she glanced at Cindy._

_Crow had leaned against Cindy crying. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They all weren't supposed to be so…so weak. _

"_I swear Crow…" Mali hissed in hatred as she placed some ointment on Crow's shoulder gently._

"_This won't go undone."

* * *

_

**End of Flash Back

* * *

**

Crow wiped away a tear as she entered the room she was sharing with her friends. Lying down on the bed, she reached over and grabbed her CD play and started to listen to Evanescence Origin CD.

Her own mind couldn't stop how her memories played like a theater.

* * *

**Mean While With Mali

* * *

**

Walking down, she was enjoying the out doors and went over to a bench, whipping off some of the recently made snow she sat down. The snow storm earlier had stopped and now it was falling again as a small smile graced her face.

Standing up as gracefully as a cat she walked a bit further were there was untouched snow and clasped onto the ground and started to make a snow angel. Blue eyes had closed as she had enjoyed it slowly letting her eyes lids open once again.

Her breath was caught in her throat by surprise at the figure…it was the only person that could send chills up her spine…_Boris_. Quickly she sat up and hide her happiness.

Boris was smirking, it was amazing how these girls did indeed get stronger, but they still had the same weaknesses. The only girl that had been able to snap out of their sudden fear and at least did some attempt was of course that wretched bitch; Cindy. Letting the idea go his green eyes watched as Mali stood up gracefully brushing off the snow.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped Mali icily; she hated him, what he did to _her_ and her friends.

Boris replied with "You."

"Pervert!" yelled Mali as she turned her back to him.

He grabbed her shoulder tightly causing her to wince in pain as she tried to pull away from his grip.

"Bastard, let me go!" Sneered Mali turning to face him only to be smashed against a snow covered tree, hidden from sight.

Mali's blue eyes narrowed nothing he possibly will ever do could be worse then what he tried to do with her before.

"I swear, for what you did to us-"

Mali didn't even flinch, but her breath got caught at the closeness of Boris to her. It was hard to breath…

"What I did. You all asked for it, you think Melissa…that you can blame me for what happened to you here eleven years ago…no." He was now level with her, "You all _had_ it coming, and it was your entire fault."

Mali's eyes opened wide at his word.

"It is we all know it. You were the one that was out of place. Cindy had her purpose, making you all feel strong, Miranda's was only the second level, and you build yourself up from your friends. You _became_ nothing. Always were, always will be."

Her whole body froze at the words, it was cold and harsh…but looking back on it…she…

"No…no I'm not, they all-"

"Helped you… what have you done for them? I remember when I first toyed with you."

* * *

**Flash Back

* * *

**

_A younger Mali twirled the corner as 2 laughter's were heard behind her. Mali smirked; she was the youngest of them all but she knew was she was doing. Turning around slightly, Mali gasped as she was thrown into Boris. _

Pulling away quickly she glared coldly at him.

"Alone are we?"

_Crow and Cindy turned and stopped all emotions drained from her face. Brown eyes slightly moved away from the heated green. _

"No, I'm not, we're all together."

Boris glared as Cindy stood up a bit.

"Mali do-AH!"

Mali's turned as she saw Cindy was knocked down by a whip he had in his hand he and drawn. Crow gasped and turned to run towards Cindy when she too was struck down.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**"_

"_CROW!" Screamed Mali only to be held back by Boris's left hand. _

"_Let's see how long they can last." _

"NO!"

Cindy rolled over and screamed out. The whip and completely caused her to start bleeding again. Another pained scream echoed and it was that of Crow's.

"_STOP IT! **STOP** **IT**!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Shouted Mali trying to get free only to see that they had stopped the lashing as the girls had stopped screaming slightly. _

"_Weak…and its all because of you isn't it _dear_. Next time, maybe you shouldn't be the weaker of the three." _

_She fell to her knees as Boris laughed cruelly. _

"_The weakest of them all...its almost sad to say…" _

_He left as Mali got over her shock and went to the two. _

"No…no, guys, GuYs, GUYS!"

_A soft whimper escaped both girls' lips. _

"_Ignore…his words Mali." Stated Crow pushing herself up, Cindy also pushed herself up ignoring the pain. _

"_He's…wrong, we demand on you a lot. You just don't know it." _

He's right, thought Mali…ignoring their words. I am the one that's useless…

* * *

**End of Flash Back

* * *

**

She shook her head, getting ride of the memory. Crow and Cindy both went through pain because of her.

"No…I've changed, I've become something and the name is Mali, not Melissa."

Boris could see the shift in her eyes; he knew he had gotten to her.

"Oh yes…of course Melissa. You've changed, but you didn't rid yourself of your uselessness."

Mali hissed drawling her fangs.

"I am not USELESS!"

Boris completely smashed her against the tree her breathing was starting to get cut off.

"Yes…you aren't useless am I right…well then I suggest you take a nicer look at your friends when you see them the next time. They might not be this lucky."

Mali's eyes opened as Boris's tongue went around the girl's earlobe. She shivered in disgust as he pulled away.

"You've already lost this battle. As long as you find yourself backed into a wall…its so easy to take you down." He whispered into her ear before completely leaving as he heard the crunch of snow from the kneeling girl.

Mali had fallen to her knees and a tear fell down her cheek. Her…he…it…he was going to do it again, her friends were going to get hurt again.

"No…please not again."

She raised a hand and whipped off the saliva and stood up shakily, quickly she started to run inside.

Her breath was in her throat and she stopped when she was grabbed from behind. A scream escaped her lips as she struggled against the person that had gripped her.

"Whoa, hey you psycho bitch stop it already!" Snapped the voice and the girl turned around as she saw Tala.

His icy blue eyes narrowed at her as she looked at him in slight surprised. He could tell that she was spooked and nerves.

"What's wrong now?"

Mali hissed baring her fangs at him and Tala growled lowly in his throat, this girl was starting to piss him off to now end.

"I asked you a questions bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch! And the damn question doesn't have to be answered you bastard!"

Tala was visibly angered and Mali was more shock by it. It wasn't the anger that he had shown when they were fighting, and it wasn't the anger he showed when Cindy had beaten him at wits. This was completely different…like…like she had pissed off a leader of a pack.

"Answer me!"

Mali shut up and turned away.

"Just…just _leave_ me alone Tala."

An eye bow was raised, this was the first time she had used his name. Most surprising to him by far…

"What's got you spooked?!" He hissed quietly and Mali didn't say anything, "WELL?!"

Mali turned to glare at him and she did.

"…I'm…fucking useless Tala. Okay, let me the fuck go so I can find **_my_** friends!"

Blinking his grip loosened and she ran away. Something was wrong…very wrong.

Mali had rushed to there room and opened the door to see Crow look up at the slightly loud slam that the door gave when she had closed it. Pulling off her head phones she looked concerned at Mali.

"Mali…"

"Did Boris hurt you?!"

Crow raised an eyebrow, and she looked into her eyes as she let loose a bit of her powers and bit her lip, the girl was scared completely that she might be loosing her friends.

"No, he didn't…I just got slammed against the wall about an hour ago, but no he didn't hurt me."

Blue eyes glanced around the room,

"Where's Cindy?"

Crow shrugged and stood up slightly,

"Mali sit down, you have to calm down, your emotions are running me wild!"

The girl sat down and tucked her knees to her chest.

"He did it again Crow. He did it again, we haven't changed! We can't fight against him, nothing _changed!_" mumbled Mali and Crow stopped; she wasn't one to GIVE advice that was for the elementist to do.

/**_Fuck, Sin where are you?!_**/

/_What the hell Crow? Why are you yelling…why are you panicked?/_

/**_Mali…Mali is broken! I think he did it again. Just get your ass into our room damn it! I don't want to fight with you on this! I can't give advice! I mean…he-/_**

_/What? Fuck, I'll be there as soon as possible. After this we all need to get our powers under control./_

Crow watched as Mali rocked herself slightly, shaking her head.

"You know its true Crow…you know its TRUE!"

* * *

**With Cindy

* * *

**

Getting the telepathic message, Cindy turned from the library and started out the door but was stopped by Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan who all seemed slightly irate. She raised an eyebrow and she gasped as she was grabbed by the neck and thrown backwards. She crashed luckily into the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" Snapped Cindy in surprised and furry, she had to get back to her room.

Her black kimono style top had been lifted slightly and Tala caught the bandages now.

"Tell me what the fuck has been going on! Ever since you girls got here Boris has been more concentrated on hiding something! What is going on."

Brown eyes darkened slightly at his observation.

"_Nothing_ is going on, even if it was it has _nothing_ to do with the likes of you. Now move."

_/Crow how is she?/_

**_/…Sin, I think she's right, we haven't changed! He broke us all so easily!/_**

_/No, stop thinking that both of you. We are different! We are!/_

"Nothing? You have got to be kidding me? You all seem quite surprised when you saw Boris and he's been around you a lot."

They all saw her shiver at that.

"Stop it Tala, I'm in no mood to play around with little boys that don't understand this world, and us. Step aside."

Cindy's tone was different now, it held authority and in that was strength, power and calmness. She didn't move but stand straight and stare into his eyes.

"Hn, wretch, I think its time you came clean."

Turning her head slightly she tilted it and looked into lavender eyes.

"Clean…" a bitter smile traced her lips, "I almost forgot how that was possible with me. Ah, yes, Bryan, if you'd like to keep living stop interfering in our lives, in _my_ life."

They all were surprised when saw she walked past them all in elegance before she ran down the hall.

"What was that about?" asked Ian glancing at Bryan.

"…I saw her earlier in the hall after our battle, Boris was with her."

Spencer looked at him,

"And?"

Bryan shrugged slightly leaning against the wall.

"His hands were under her shirt, she was frozen till a few minutes after. Blood was on her…that's why the bandages are there."

Tala slowly was getting into his mood.

"That's it! I had it, I'm going to fucking find out what the hell has been going on with those girls!"

They all followed Tala to the girl's room.

* * *

**Inside girls room after Cindy had entered

* * *

**

Cindy opened the door to see both girls in emotional wrecks.

_Damn…it_ Thought Cindy as she walked up to the girls, and sat between them.

"Its not right, we have changed, we have…maybe not our weaknesses, but we are stronger…just not against our fears." Said Cindy calmly closing her eyes, letting her calmness flow into the room, and Mali glanced at Cindy.

"Your arm…"

Cindy didn't move,

"…lift up your sleeves."

Crow turned and looked at Cindy and Cindy sighed.

"Their wounds from the battle we had."

Mali glared, it wasn't just it, it couldn't have been just that. Reaching over she grabbed both arms and Cindy let her, and as they pulled up the sleeves they saw the bandages.

"You all saw the wound, so don't be surprised."

They all turned as the door slammed open Cindy stood up and placed on a calm look. Tala had a VERY dangerously calm look on his face. Crow and Mali rolled there eyes.

"Must today continue to be BAD?!"

Ian chuckled seeing a slightly teary eyed girl.

"Aw did the baby cry?"

Mali stood up glaring deadly at him and lunged at Ian, who was surprised and started to chock as Mali strangled him.

"I'll fucking show you _baby_, we'll see how long you last without AIR YOU SHRIMP!"

Cindy had fallen over laughing at the murderous look on Mali's face and Crow was laughing as well.

"Well…this day went from bad to hilarious." Snickered Crow calming down slightly, that was before the fact that Spencer had pried Mali off of Ian.

"Calm down!"

"AIR! AIR OMG I CAN BREATHE AGAIN!" Ian stated in a sarcastic way and everyone rolled there eyes.

"Fuck you Ian, you know that. Fuck you shrimp!" Snarled Mali before Cindy got up and grabbed Mali placing her hands on her between her neck and shoulder she rubbed there and the girl started to calm.

"I think that was enough," said Cindy before pulling away from Mali and looking at Tala. "So what do we owe the visit to?"

"Tell me why Boris was on you earlier."

Crow and Mali turned sharply towards Cindy with a concerned look, Cindy only blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Bryan snorted at the sudden calmness of the girl, he could tell she was trying to figure out something to tell.

"You heard me?" Stated Tala but was interrupted by the two girls who pounced on Cindy and she gasped as she was flung onto the bed.

"What is he talking about?!"  
"Damn it, I thought we were supposed to trust each other with this!"

They all saw Cindy's eyes were widen as they kept talking about her, and what she was suppose to do if something like this happened.

"Um-"  
"NO, don't go there! Why didn't you tell us!?" Snapped Mali, she was very much pissed.

Cindy flinched as her ears were ringing,

"Ow…"

Crow was glaring murderously at her.

"Do not _ow_ us Cindy."

The boys stood there shocked, it seemed like no one had known. She struggled to get out of the hold. They all saw she twisted her right arm and then let out a slight scream-ish shout. Both girls quickly got off as Cindy rolled onto her side and gripped her right arm.

"Mother fucking bitches, what the fuck is up with you all?" Hissed Cindy as she gripped her arm tightly, she could have sworn something popped.

Mali and Crow went up to her when Cindy sat up a bit with trouble, they all saw blood and Cindy looked down and swore in a cussing fit, what she said really didn't make since.

"Mother fucking…DAMN IT, shit…fuck…why the hell did it have to be ME!" Screamed Cindy in completely furry, as Bryan rolled his eyes as he went and retrieved the first aid.

The black material had been soaked through. Tala growled as he gripped her arm sharply.

"OW! Mother fucking pussy licker! What was that for!"

Tala couldn't help but smirk, hell she was already swearing. They all saw that both girls just stood there dumb struck. Bryan had come out and they stopped for a second. Looking at the rolling clothe that kept coming down.

"You know…"

Cindy sent a glare at him.

"What?!"

"Your shirt has to come off."

Silence answered the air before Mali and Crow laughed, and Cindy sat there shocked. Very shocked, and Tala couldn't help but looked amused.

"Oh…my god, Cindy, I feel so sorry for you," Laughed Mali clutching her sides, Ian was around the same thing, he was laughing hard.

Cindy blinked and looked very pale.

"Uh…"

"Just take it off."

Crow sudden realized something and stopped laughing.

**_/Oh my god! I'm so sorry Cindy…I forgot about the scares!/_**

_/…help…me please./_

**/Wha-/**

**_/The scars!/_**

**/Oh fucking shit! Cheese monkeys! SHIT! What are we going to do?/**

_/…um……HELP! I'm kinda like getting forced to take my SHIRT OFF HERE! Damn it,/_

**_/WOUNDS!/_**

**/Your still BLEEDING!/**

_/ENOUGH! I know I'm bleeding and I know I'm in deep shit! HELP ME OUT! DAMN WOMEN!/_

**_/Oh don't curse about women, your one too!/_**

**/Someone do something!/**

"No, Mali hand me a tank top." The girl rushed over and grabbed a navy blue one. Tossing it to Crow who caught it, standing up she rushed to the bathroom, and Cindy got up too.

"I'll be right back."

They all saw her rush into the bathroom and in about half a second had come back out. The navy blue tank top hugged her body well and they all could now see the wound that was bleeding.

"I swear…If I have to get stitches, I will kill you all. I'm gonna stab you like 30 times, and throw you into water and pull u out, I'm gonna electrocute Crow and I'm gonna freaking make you suffer Mali."

Bryan couldn't help but smirk as she was glaring deadly at her two friends who were retreating to the next bed.

"NO, no-no-no-killing innocent people who were placed on this damned world to live hell." Stated Mali quickly and was answered by a snort.

"Yeah, you guys can't be counted innocent!" Stated Ian and ducked as a book was hurled at him.

"NOT helping me save my ass!"

Cindy took a deep breath as she felt Tala remove the bandages, and was surprised when the blood was rolling down her arm.

He placed a towel over it and earned a slight hiss.

"I'm gonna need stitches won't I?"

Cindy stopped as a heard rush and everyone heard her gasp as her left hand was place at her head.

_/Mali…Crow, my powers…their…/_

**_/NO! It can't happen now./_**

**/Fuck, we're screwed./**

_/I'm gonna loose control if someone doesn't hurry!/_

Mali growled in irritation, Crow stood up and walked over to Cindy sitting behind her, Mali sat on her left side.

"Get out of here now!" yelled Crow immediately at them.

"Why?" Asked Ian curiously, Crow was very much saying it without giving room to argue.

"Because I said so." replied Crow in irritation.

"No." said Ian broadly, yes he as going to.

Mali stood up and said "Get outta here if you don't want to get hurt." Her voice was surprisingly calm.

When the boys didn't move Crow and Mali started to drag the boys out and slammed the door in their faces. There was a click which meant they locked the door. Both girls went up to Cindy and started to heal her wound with winken magic. Cindy sighed in relief as she gained control of her powers once again.

"That was too close." said Cindy in a strained calm voice.

They looked at the clock and it was 10:54 p.m. Crow went to the bathroom and changed into some pjs and went to sleep so did Cindy. Mali sat on her bed thinking about what Boris said.

(Kit-Kit: k peoples. /telepathic message/ and _'thinking'_ Got it.)

_'He's right. Cindy and Crow don't need me. I can't protect them, I can't even protect myself_.'

She looked around the room and opened her dresser draw and pulled out some rope. _'I'm sorry guys._' She thought before she wrote a note and tiptoed to the door as not to wake up the other girls.

"Goodbye" whispered Mali before closing the door behind her.

Mali continued down the halls with the rope tightly in her hand and opened the doors to the courtyard. She found a lamp post and tied the rope around it preparing to hang herself.

* * *

**Security Room

* * *

**

Boris was watching the tapes when he saw Mali leave the girls room with the rope. His eyes followed her and he frowned when he saw what she was doing and thought

_'Hmm. what a shame… I was planning on breaking her a little more._'

* * *

**Hall Way

* * *

**

Tala was walking down the hall when Crow and Cindy had come crashing into him.

"What the hell?" yelled Tala in a bit of furry and shock.

"Have you seen Mali?" asked Crow in panic as Cindy's face was covered in worry.

"No, why?" replied Tala curious.

Crow handed Tala the note as she pulled herself of the ground. Cindy blinked and looked at the camera. Her brown eyes followed down the path and her eyes widen. Ignoring the two she took off, down the hall, her heart was pound in her ears.

"HEY!" Shouted Tala looking up at the fleeing girl, but she pulled to a stop and almost fell back if it wasn't for the quick reaction of Bryan.

Cindy gasped as she clenched her eyes shut but was stopped by arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wretch…" Growled the voice in a warning she was pulled against his firm stomach/chest.

"No, Bryan please let me go!" Begged Cindy which surprised the people with him, his lavender eyes looked down at her pleading dark brown ones.

He let go of her as she turned and sprinted down the hall still. Everyone followed as she opened the doors. She didn't care that she had no shoe's on but they were in a hurry. Of course Crow was on the same page.

* * *

**Security Room

* * *

**

Green eyes were attached to the screen as he saw the girl; he lusted after on the screen. He could see her long flowing hair was down and blowing behind her as she ran. Her black silk gown was clingy. The shortness of the dress was mid thigh so it was a something he was surprised about.

His eyes couldn't help but all imagine things that could happen. (**babyAngelgurl1**: SICK PERVERT!!!!!!!!)

* * *

**Back with everyone else

* * *

**

They all saw her walking through the snow to the lamp post. Everyone saw a body hanging slightly; they all saw that she quickly pulled a small hand held dagger and threw it at the rope. The body hit the ground with a soft thud and Cindy quickly rushed over. She slightly shook as she placed her cold hand over the girl's neck to take a pulse.

Crow stood there shaking as she held back her tears. They all walked closer as Cindy sat on her knees with her hands on the pulse. Taking her hand away she quick shook her.

"Wake up! Mali _come_ **on** wake up." Hissed Cindy in desperation trying to get the girl to wake up, Tala's icy blue eyes glimmered at the girl beside him who was taking deep breaths.

"I know your alive Mali! Damn it! Melissa! _MELISSA!_"

The girl shivered slightly as a tear fell down Cindy's face.

"…Bryan get Cindy back inside, Spencer grab Mali and I'll get Crow back inside, Ian help Bryan get Cindy away from the body."

Tala reached over and grabbed the shaking Crow who as frozen in shock. Cindy hugged Mali's body towards her, and tears started to fall.

'_I can't loose you now, I won't loose you now because of him!'_

Bryan picked up the girl, who was trashing a bit but stopped when Spencer picked up Mali's cold body. Ian was looking cautiously at the girl.

"She's alive damn it! I know it…I know it…" whispered Cindy softly they all made it inside and could visibly see Cindy and Crow shaking.

It concerned the boys that they seemed very much scared and lost. They silently made it to the girl's room and by the time the got their Cindy and Crow were very blank and quiet.

"Come on…its"

"…it's his fault…" whispered Crow in thick hatred and Cindy didn't do anything, she budged but Bryan held her still. Tala was _very_ concerned now.

Spencer grabbed Mali's cold hands to see if there was a pulse…

"Tala, get the bath running in hot water."

Tala didn't ask questions this time but did it, she must have had some life I her. Cindy's eyes were dull and closed as she let herself sob silently.

"Wretch, calm down, she's alive."

Cindy shook her head bringing her hands to her face.

"I should have been able to STOP HER! I should have known! What kind of sister, friend am I?! I knew how sensitive she was about being worthless…useless! I let it happen!" Screamed Cindy, she lost all sort of calmness she had, it was self hate and self blame.

Bryan was shocked at her proclaim, he didn't think that these girls were capable of doing that.

"Don't talk like that Sin. You're the last person who needs to be freaking out." snapped Crow angrily.

Cindy turned and slightly looked at Crow and whispered the words softly to her, "Sorry for being human." No one heard the words…that were said.

Tala walked out of the bathroom and nodded toward Spencer. Spencer picked up Mali and brought her into the bathroom.

* * *

**Spencer's Prov

* * *

**

I picked Mali and brought her to the bathroom. Her body was ice cold and I could tell that she wasn't going to be happy when she woke up. I put her in the water and three seconds later she shot up screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Normal Prov

* * *

**

Mali shot up screaming three seconds after being placed in the water and walked out of the bathroom completely soaked.

"Your all-" she never got to finish because she was tackled by a happy Cindy and Crow.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alive!" yelled Cindy then she punched Mali in the stomach and said "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Crow followed up with a hard slap and an angry yelling of "What the hell were you thinking?!

Mali looked to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry." stuttered Mali softly.

The boys stood in shock of what they just witnessed. The door opened and in walked Boris. Cindy stepped behind Mali and Crow when he entered. Bryan saw this and couldn't help but give a confused look to Tala.

"I need to talk to you three ladies." said Boris with a smirk.

The three girls followed reluctantly and the D-boys gave each other a look that said 'let's follow them'.

* * *

**Boris's Office

* * *

**

The girls entered and Boris locked the doors. The d-boys were outside of the door listening.

"I see you ladies are all together again."

Cindy shivered at the tone. Boris caught it and smirked. Crow stood in front of her slightly more, as Mali glared deadly at him.

"I wouldn't, you all know the cost of disobeying me…_again_." Stated Boris cockily and Cindy placed a hand on their shoulders.

She pushed herself in front of them. Her brown eyes looked straight into Boris's Green orbs.

"We made a deal Boris, let them go."

He smirked as his eyes traveled over her long milky white legs, the navy blue/black, silky material that started at her mid thigh; it hugged her hips as it did the rest of her body.

"…ah yes…" He walked towards her and Cindy stepped forward more her small feet didn't make a sound and her eyes for determined to make sure her friend's didn't get hurt.

Crow was about to step forward but Cindy just made her eyes meet theirs. They stopped.

"You always were the one to…" His hand was placed firmly on her lower back, "give up anything you could to make sure your friends were okay."

Cindy looked straight ahead.

"We made a deal, let them ago!" Stated Cindy keeping her voice level, Mali took a breath to calm down.

"…what is it…that you always seem to want to protect them hm?"

Cindy spun around and only was forced against the desk a bit.

"You girls may leave…I'll be letting Cindy go soon after."

They were about to say something but was stopped when Cindy looked at them. They shut up but anger was clearly on their faces as they headed for the door.

"No one is going to save you this time…" Hissed Boris as Cindy bit her lips as she felt the desk's open edge start pierce her back.

They closed the door slightly and Mali and Crow stood there shaking in furry. They couldn't help it…Cindy made the deal…she…no.

"Damn him, damn him, I swear he will die!" Snarled Mali quietly but was stopped when Icy blue eyes meet hers. Crow was shocked as she saw Lavender eyes flash in angry for a moment.

"What's going on in there?" questioned Tala quietly and Mali turned away.

Crow stood straight and answered.

"A deal was struck up by Cindy and Boris…" she took a deep breath. "It was that Cindy would take every and all…punishments towards us…in…" Crow stopped as she took a breath.

Tala could swear he saw them glow around Crow but he blinked it away.

* * *

**Mean While

* * *

**

Cindy closed her eyes as she felt his hands travel up her thighs. Her mind was telling her and her heart was telling her that this was wrong but it was for her friends. She wanted to cry, she was going to loose her only thing that her body had to…to this sick pervert.

"I've wanted to taste you for 11 long years…and I've had my chance once and lost it…and the second time Bryan interrupted…the third times the charm."

Cindy turned her head away as she felt him kiss down her neck her strap sleeves were pushed down her shoulder and she let one tear fall.

"You…bastard." Hissed Cindy but was surprised when she was slapped down, her body tumbled onto the floor with a thud.

He smirked at her,

"You know, I think it's more fun to break you before taking you."

Cindy looked up at him in disgust and angry.

"For the rest of your life you will feel me…always." He hissed (**babyAngelgurl1:** sorry, but this comes from my friend lol he showed me a part of a song lyric so THANKS! I just tweaked it lol) out in lust and Cindy rolled over trying to get up but stopped when she felt a second body on her.

"So bitch… what do you think is going to happen now? Since you're all alone…just like that first night…just like before," said Boris and Cindy froze at the thought.

"I thought you would remember, you were in this very room…dizzy remember."

Cindy froze up and twirled away.

"…you sick _bastard!_ You tried to rape me when I was _**6**!_ How the hell _do_ you-"

She glared as his hand was placed over her mouth.

"Yes…11 years ago, and you were so innocent, and you still are."

Biting into his hand he yelped and pulled it away and Cindy punched him.

"I'll kill you Boris, I swear to the gods I will. After what you did to me, Mali and Crow. Get off of me!" Screamed Cindy in outrage before she was pinned forcefully down, she couldn't move.

"It can go either way, the hard way or easy way. Hopefully you'll be wise."

"Fuck you if you think I'm doing this the easy way! You hurt them after the deal, it's broken! So get the fuck off me!"

Boris sighed but a cruel smirk came onto his face as he had reached for a gun, Cindy's eyes widen as she screamed, but a hand was once again placed at her mouth.

"Now do stop or else I'll have to shoot you…and it be a waist of your beauty."

She bit her lips as her dress was completely pulled up to her waist. She couldn't move, but she couldn't risk dying…

* * *

**At the door

* * *

**

"This happened twice before?!" Shouted Tala and Mali growled as she almost killed Tala on the spot.

Luckily Spencer held her back. Crow growled.

"He has a gun to her head. There is NO way she can get out of it." Snapped Ian and was surprised when Crow gave a frustrated sigh.

"He's gonna rape her this time! He's gonna be able to win!"

Tala sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"No, we're gonna save her…even if we're gonna regret it later." Sighed Tala,

Bryan agreed as did everyone else, it was slowly coming down to how they were gonna get the gun away from him.

"We're just gonna have to pull something-" Ian smirked as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Mali go pull the fire alarm. It'll force everyone out and Boris would have to let Cindy go." Stated Ian in a _it's OBVIOUS why were doing this_ tone. Mali nodded as she ran down the hall and to the right.

Everyone stood by the side,

* * *

**Meanwhile with Cindy

* * *

**

Cindy bit her lip, her body was betraying her, his fingers were inside her and she couldn't move her hands. It was Disgusting! Her face was a bit paler and held tears falling down her face.

He pulled them out as he smirked at her tear faced look.

"Such an angel I'll say…"

Cindy cried silently as he licked it away.

"I hope you burn in HELL!" She sneered as he slapped her.

"I'd watch it. This gun would go off anytime."

Cindy stopped but turned completely away but before Boris could do anything else he stood up slightly.

* * *

**Back with everyone else

* * *

**

They all waited for the alarm to go off, Mali had better hurry it seemed like Cindy was getting a beating.

**5**…

Everyone's body tensed.

**4**…

Silence, they could hear something inside, and crying…

**3**…

"I'll kill him." Hissed Crow angrily but stayed silent as they waited.

**2**…

They all waited…they had to make it happen…they couldn't let her suffer.

**1**…

They all-

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**End of Chapter Three; Bitter Sweet

* * *

**

**babyAngelgurl1:** wow people, heavy intense there don't you think?

**Kit-Kit:** WTF?! Why'd you stop there!!!!

**Shonafan:** Yeah, why did you?!

**Everyone turns to glare at babyAngelgurl1.**

**babyAngelgurl1:** Well sorry but I needed a cliff hanger and I thought this one could be the PERFECT ending?

**Shonafan agrees.**

**Shona:** You're right more reviews right.

**babyAngelgurl1:** Right.

**Kit-Kit glares.**

**Kit-Kit:** HEY! That's not FAR! I mean…that was plain wrong!

**babyAngelgurl1:** I know, but hey, if you want the next chapter REVIEW!!!!!!

**Runs as everyone starts to review. **

**Shonafan: **You know…it's gonna be a weird twist I SWEAR! I mean…they weren't suppose to find out about the rape thing.

**Kit-Kit:** Yeah, I know, but I mean they'd find out eventually.

**P **

U

S

H

B

U

T

T

O

N

V

V

V

V

V

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**  
V**

**Hahahaha Authoress laugh but then apologize. **


	4. Fighter

**Can't Handle This**

* * *

**Summary-**

_They get signed into the abbeys completely unaware of what was. Now they remember, and things get spiced up. They are trying hard to get away from the past that was here, and live through the pain they have. Only now the Demolition Boys have to deal with some drama that they would have never thought would come from them. R&R_

**babyAngelgurl1: **hahahaha, THIS IS THE FOUTH chapter people have been waiting for.

**Kit-Kit:** Shut the fuck up and get one with the story.

**Rolls eyes but begins.**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Fighter**

* * *

**RECAP-**

_They all waited for the alarm to go off, Mali had better hurry it seemed like Cindy was getting a beating._

_**5**…_

_Everyone's body tensed._

_**4**…_

_Silence, they could hear something inside, and crying…_

_**3**…_

"_I'll kill him." Hissed Crow angrily but stayed silent as they waited. _

_**2**…_

_They all waited…they had to make it happen…they couldn't let her suffer._

_**1**…_

_They all-_

_DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**NOW-**

Silence, nothing happened, nothing.

"I thought the damn alarm was supposed to happen!" Snapped Crow angrily at Ian who coward behind Tala.

"Okay then we move onto plan B." Stated Ian who turned around and started to bang on the door, everyone gave him a dead pinned look.

"What?"

Mali had come back to hear the last bit of Plan B. And a very angry look came onto her face.

"YOU MEAN WE COULD HAVE DONE THAT ALL ALONG!"

**Inside the Room**

* * *

Cindy gasped as she felt another completely feeling inside her blow. Her lower stomach felt as if she was about to die. He stopped as he heard her gasp. He had bent down to her ear and she felt his fingers pull slightly out from inside her.

"You refuse to even moan…that's almost _sad_." He hissed and slammed his fingers inside her and she screamed out this time.

"Funny isn't it…that its this time."

A flood of tears feel down, and before he could do anything else the door was being banged on. Boris growled before zipping up his pants and fixing his shirt a bit. Cindy rolled over onto her left side she pulled up her underwear and placed down her dress and started to move to the corner of the room.

He stepped outside of the door looking very angry.

"Who would bang on my door?" grumbled Boris but before he could go back in he saw Mali at the long end corner and she smirked evilly at him as she held up an object. His eyes narrowed, at the CD.

"Boris, I think this CD has everyone's data at the Abbey I wonder what happens if I send it to the cops…"

Boris ran off after her as Crow smirked behind him and ran into the room. They were surprised to see Cindy over in a corner hugging her knee's to her chest. Crow rushed over to her and was surprised to see Cindy jump slightly at the contact.

"Oh Cindy…"

Cindy's brown eyes looked over to Crow, it was completely empty.

"…Crow…"

Her hand rose to brush away the tears that had been on her face.

"Let's get you outta this room…"

Tala's icy blue orbs were surprised when Cindy gripped onto the hands tightly. Bryan could see that she was slightly frightened, it was obvious to him.

Tightening her hold on Crow's hand she was jerked up and stood up before her legs began to become slightly shaky.

"Are you okay?" asked Crow concerned and Cindy shook her head.

"I'll be fine." '_Hopefully'_ she added in her mind but Bryan growled in irritation.

"Wretch…you can't walk can you." It was more of a statement then a question and Cindy looked over at them.

The girl sighed before shaking her head.

"…my legs are a bit weak right now."

Tala snorted before pushing Bryan to her, and Crow agreed as Bryan rolled his eyes but picked up the girl. A small sound escaped her lips and Crow looked worried at her.

"I'm fine, let's go…please."

They returned to the girl's room and Bryan set Cindy down on her bed. Crow sat next to Cindy in concern. Crow smirk at the sudden vibes she got from Cindy about Bryan.

Spencer finally spoke up and said "What's going on and I want the truth."

"Well..." started Crow but was interrupted by Mali bursting through the door and slamming it shut behind her.

She held her knees as she caught her breath.

"You alright?" asked Cindy in a calm but soft voice.

"Just dandy." said Mali sarcastically between breaths.

"That's good." replied Cindy as she rolled her eyes.

"You ok Sin?" asked Mali as she sat to Cindy's right.

"Yeah, fine." said Cindy in a slight bitter tone.

Mali and Crow both knew she wasn't but they weren't going to push it.

"I'm gonna kill Boris for what he did." said Mali with rage.

Crow gave her a look that said _don't even think about it_.

''Well are you going to tell us?" asked Tala.

"Tell what?" asked Mali.

"He wants us to explain everything." Stated Crow in an annoyed voice.

"Well if he wants to know so bad he can search the data files on the CD here. It has all the abbeys info… all of It." said Mali.

Tala raised an eyebrow at this and said "Then hand it over."

"Not on your life." replied Mali as she pulled the CD away from him.

"But you just said." said Spencer and Mali replied with "Yeah. I said. That doesn't mean I'm gonna give it to you."

Bryan was obviously getting annoyed. Ian was turning red with anger.

"Just give me the CD." said Tala reaching for the disk.

"No. If you want it you gotta win it." said Mali putting the disk behind her back.

Crow nodded and pulled out her blade.

"Not now." groaned Cindy in a bit of irritation.

"You don't have to fight." stated Crow, she didn't want her in the fight anyhow.

"I'm not asking if I can fight. I'm asking you guys to stop." said Cindy; she didn't want this going on right now.

"Fine." said Mali as she pulled her hand away from her launcher.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ian as he received stares that said 'idiot'.

"I know what will cheer you up. Cheese cake!" said Mali as she went to the mini fridge in there room and pulled out a regular cheese cake.

"Where did you get that?" asked Bryan in surprise.

"The Bakery." said Crow in an amused tone as she offered some to Cindy. She refused the offer and Ian stole her piece and received thwak to the back of the head by Crow.

"That was for Cindy Ian," stated Mali in irritation before she saw that Cindy and Bryan were quietly talking with each other.

**/Do you hear wedding bells?/**

**_/laughs yeah I do./_**

Cindy stopped talking for a moment glancing behind her at the smirking Mali before rolling her eyes.

_/Not a word Mali. Crow you too./_

**/Oh we didn't do anything,/**

**_/Come on its obvious. You like him don't you? I couldn't blame you, he's been there now for like a few times./_**

Crow and Mali smirked wickedly as Cindy narrowed her eyes at them.

"BITCH!" Yelled Cindy her face slowly coming onto a nice shade of rosy pink, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the laughing pair.

The boys gave a confused look toward Cindy at the sudden outburst. Cindy turned slightly redder when she realized what happened.

"Hey! What was that for. We didn't do anything." yelled Crow in fake furry.

"Yeah maybe you should see a physiatrist." said Mali laughing at the deadly look Cindy gave her.

"You're one to talk kitten." said Cindy with a smirk.

Mali frowned. Bryan motioned to Cindy to come out to the hall so they could _talk_. Tala raised an eyebrow but then grind as Ian and Spencer gave blank stares. When the door closed Crow and Mali burst out laughing, oh they just really couldn't help but make Cindy feel like that.

* * *

**With Bryan and Cindy**

* * *

"Now tell me what the hell has been going on." said Bryan with a firm voice. 

"I can't." replied Cindy softly, she really hoped that he didn't figure it out.

Bryan was thinking of ways to get Cindy to spill the beans. Cindy blinked as she stepped closer to the wall. Something didn't feel right…her breath hitched as she lavender eyes darkened.

'_Damn me and liking people that are dark…ugh.'_

Bryan caught the slight breathing change and couldn't help it an amused smirk came onto his face.

'…_fuck…'_ Thought Cindy, '_Why did I have to step back into the wall…I'm so not thinking straight.' _

"Wretch," Bryan hissed in a low growl and Cindy smiled nervously.

"Ha…Bryan move."

He didn't move and she sighed.

"Why? Why do you care!" Snapped Cindy, and Bryan raised an eyebrow. She had to push him away…it was the only way. "Why care for someone like me?! I'm already fucked up Bryan, get it through your head. You know it, there isn't a reason you should care!"

_/I'm going to kill you both later./_

**/…uh-oh./**

**_/What's going on?/_**

_/Nothing, I am heading to bed after this shit./_

"Wretch, what is wrong with you?!" Snapped Bryan and Cindy glared her eyes had completely darkened.

"_Nothing_ Bryan, you want to know fine. 11 years ago we were in this same abbey because Boris had talked our parents into it. I was almost rapped here, and we were pushed to our limits. My body could have died for all I could have cared Bryan, I was already half dead at the age of 6. Nothing but anger and hatred and sorrow was in my heart. Still I let things go, I let things happen, I continue to try. You know what, it got me NO WHERE! I-" She stopped and pushed him away. The door opened to reveal a worried looking Crow and Mali with the demolition boys behind them.

"Um…" Stated Mali and Cindy glared heatedly at her.

"We'll talk about this later."

She turned and walked away from the whole group, she was heading outside, she couldn't care and she needed to calm down.

Bryan stood there for a second before Mali sighed…

"Crow, were the fuck is that damn shit we have?"

Crow stopped and glared at Mali,

"No,"

Mali shrugged,

"I'll find it."

Mali walked inside the room and they all looked curious.

"Night guys," Crow glanced down the hall before closing the door gently behind her.

"Bryan what happened?"

He said nothing and walked down the hall after Cindy, Tala gave off a frustrated sigh before just ignoring Bryan and going to his room.

(A/N- OKAY let me help you all real quick, the room that the girls eased dropped in was one room, but inside that one room there is four other rooms, they only saw Tala's room. Sorry for making you all confused.)

Ian followed behind, these girls were nerve wracking and Spencer stopped for a second, the girl seemed slightly more hectic.

* * *

**Cindy Outside**

* * *

She shivered in the cold, she blew it. A single tear fell down her face.

"Yeah, I get it…my heart just got hurt again…I'm _so_ stupid." Mumbled Cindy softly her short dress moving in the wind, she shivered and called out to the warmth only to stop at the sudden voice.

"You're going to freeze to death."

She could feel warmth radiating from behind her.

"Bry-Bryan?" Stuttered Cindy in complete surprise as she spun around to meet him, she didn't except him out here. She didn't think he'd come out at all…

"Stupid wretch, are you trying to get yourself killed." He was glaring at her.

Cindy just ignored him and walked back into the abbey. He rolled his eyes and walked back to his room. At least he knew that she wasn't about to die by being frozen.

Cindy walked down the halls to her room.

_'I've got to stay strong. I can't show them my weakness_.'

She walked into the room to see Crow asleep and Mali leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Cindy crawled into bed and fell into a light slumber.

**With Bryan**

Bryan had entered his room and fell face first into the pillow. The faint smell of roses, fruits, and blood was still there. He sighed as he turned to lie on his back trying to ignore the aroma of the girl that taunted his mind.

_'Why the hell can't I get that wretch out of my thoughts?_'

Bryan closed his eyes; the girl wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't seen the trouble she was in…if he didn't _see_ the pain in her eyes. A low growl escaped his lips. Why her, she seemed the one to hide away all the pain, to give more, unlike him. He closed his eyes and remember a moment that she looked vulnerable.

_She grabbed her right bleeding arm and shakily stood up as Boris caught her movement. Grumbling he nodded his head and quickly rushed away. About time when she stood fully up Bryan had already caught her arm and she scream softly at the touch_.

He sighed, the girl was a nightmare…a haunting…and he barely knew her. But she spoke as if she knew what was wrong. As if she knew what things could bring…taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and went into a light slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four; Fighter**

* * *

**Kit-Kit:** Sorry it this is short. We just ran outta Idea's and we had some for the next chapter. 

**Shonafan: **Ha its fun. Now the next two are gonna be HILLARIOUS to us anyway.

**babyAngelgurl1: **That's because you're not the **_ONE_** that is being **conspired** against.

**Kit-Kit smirks happily. babyAngelgurl1 curses.**

**Shonafan, Kit-Kit, babyAngelgurl1:** REVIEW!


	5. Clubbing

**Can't Handle This**

**Summary**

* * *

**NOTE-  
I do NOT own Let Me by Rihanna and I do NOT own Give it to me by Sean Paul either or Cha Cha Slide. I don't own any bladers either but our own.**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Recap-**

_He sighed, the girl was a nightmare…a haunting…and he barely knew her. But she spoke as if she knew what was wrong. As if she knew what things could bring…taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and went into a light slumber. _

* * *

**Now-**

It had been two full months since the girls had arrived, and everyone in the abbey had come accustomed to them. Cindy was known to be the more sisterly one of the two, Mali the darkest of them and Crow the more uncaring one. The Demolition boys, not including Bryan and the girls not including Cindy had noticed the slight gap between the two. (Bryan and Cindy)

Crow had been slightly worried by the silence Cindy had showed for the whole week after the suicidal attempt by Mali but it proved that she was just fine. Since a week later she was back to herself…or as much as she could, Mali though knew better and every night you could hear them fighting about something.

Everyone had sat down this morning. Still no one knew why the girl didn't eat. (A/N- Except her friend's lol)

Cindy had on long blue hip huggers and a plain white tub top on. She had on a loose silver chain around her hip that connected with a dragon. It showed off her milky white flawless skin. She had on her regular chocker, and her hair was pulled slightly up but since most of it was down it covered her back. She had on blue eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. Her black ankle boots were on. She took a sip of her water.

"You know, you really should eat something." Stated Ian once again trying to get her to eat something, this was a daily task now.

The D-boyz found it funny how she'd always find a way out of eating.

"No, I'm fine with water this morning Ian. Never knew you cared so much." Snickered Cindy in amusement and Ian sent a glare.

Brown eyes lifted slightly to meet Lavender but she quickly looked away back to Ian who was fuming.

"I'm gonna go now, have fun…and Ian, maybe next time." She let a smirk spread on her face before she left her water in hand.

"I bet when we're not around she eats a whole chocolate cake or something." grumbled Ian as Bryan gave an annoyed look.

* * *

Cindy had just entered the room to see her two friends. 

Crow was sitting on her bed sipping tea. She wore some blue jeans and a green shirt with oriental flowers on it. Her Nikes were on the floor and she had all her earrings in know. On her left ear she had a dangling moon and a small star above it same on the right and one small hoop earring at the top. Her chocker shined in the suns light.

"Hey." was Crows greeting.

Mali was leaning against the wall and was surfing the web on her laptop. She wore blue cameo pants and a white shirt with a picture of a blood stained black rose on it. Her covers were tossed aside by the wall. Her ears were also pierced. She had red and black studs at the bottom of both ears and three small hoops at the top of her left and two on her right. Her color was hanging loosely on her neck. She nodded toward Cindy when she entered.

Cindy lay down on her bed trying to relax.

She closed her eyes when Mali yelled "Hey you guys want to go clubbing tonight?"

"What do ya mean?" asked Crow curiously, it was funny that Mali would say something like this.

Mali turned around the laptop and showed the girls the ad for a club not to far from the abbey.

"Sounds like fun." said Cindy sitting up slightly, sure why not.

"Alright we get to party tonight." said Mali with a smile.

"What time should we leave?" asked Crow.

"Half an hour after dinner, but why don't we bring a few friends." replied Cindy smirking.

Both girls returned the smirk. Closing her brown eyes she sighed tiredly, she had been tired lately, and she didn't know why. It was probably the fact that Sapphira, her bit beast and she were getting more so attached. Of course she hadn't picked up her blade in a week since Boris had grabbed it and threw it against the wall and almost shattered her bit chip. Mali had to grab the blade while Crow had to ease the pain away. It hurt, it felt as if her whole body had been slammed and then her arm broke. (A/N- That paragraph was about the past since we skipped a few weeks lol, just to let everyone know.)

The door had opened again and she could feel her friends stop what they were doing. She didn't open her eyes but shift to a sitting position first. She opened her eyes and stopped when she saw lavender eyes looking straight at her.

"What's up Bryan?" asked Cindy calmly with a smile on her face.

He snorted as Mali got up and Crow too.

"Hey, we'll be right back alright?" Mali said with a smirk before leaving through the door quickly.

Crow waved before leaving you could tell she was trying to keep a snicker down. Cindy glared at their back.

"I see you too?" asked Cindy sitting cross legged she moved slightly to let Bryan sit down as well.

He snorted but did sit; there was an uncomfortable silence before Cindy sighed. He noticed that she just leaned against her pillow. It was obvious that she was tired…

"Wretch,"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Puhlease, don't say what I think your about to say. Now, why did you decide to come in here?"

He snorted, "Tala wanted me to tell you to get back into training."

Lavender eyes saw the slight movement of one hand reaching over to her left arm.

"Yeah, well he can shove it up his ass." Stated Cindy in an irritated tone, Bryan couldn't help but give an amused smirk.

"Fine suit yourself." was all he said before he left the room.

Crow and Mali were leaning against the door listening and jumped back when the door opened. Bryan gave an irritated look at the two before heading to the training room again. Both girls entered the room to see Cindy resting in bed.

"I don't blame her for being so tired." said Crow in a hushed voice. "Yeah after what happened…well I know she'll have fun tonight." replied Mali with a smile.

They grabbed their blades and headed toward the training room to give Cindy some well earned quiet. As soon as they left the room they could hear Tala storming down to meet them. Mali raised an eye brow at him as he was about to push through them to get to the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Snapped Crow, she didn't let him get past.

"That girl needs to get her ass out of the damn _bloody_ fucking bed and get her ass up and practice?!" (_babyAngelgurl1: I think he likes her ass hahaha_,)

"HEY! Look she'll practice once she gets better alright." Stated Mali in a bored tone, man this happens too much.

Tala gave a frustrated sigh to the girls.

"She's been like that since Boris smashed her blade a week ago!" stated Ian also; it was aggravating that she was resting.

The girls rolled there eyes.

"Oh leave her alone." Stated Mali in irritation, damn did these guys EVER give up.

All well they were gonna get it.

* * *

'_Sapphira?'_

'_**Mistress, what ills you so much that you came seeking me out in your state of mind?' **_

'_Oh Sapphira, I'm not ill.' _

_The two were together in her mind, in it was a rock that Cindy sat on and Sapphira had transformed into her human form. _

_Sapphira was taller then Cindy, but had long silver hair and amber eyes, the jewel was still on her forehead, her ankles and wrist still had the marks just like her fox form. Her face was angelic and milky white. She had on a long black skirt with a forest green tank top. _

'_**So you say Mistress, but you are. You haven't touched my blade since it was shattered.'**_

_Silence answered the bit beast proving she was right. A sigh escaped Cindy's lips. _

'_I don't think I can anymore. It feels like I'm off now.'_

_The amber eyes soften as she knelt down before the girl. Taking her hands into her older ones she smiles caringly to the girl. _

'_**I don't think it's just that incident. Maybe a certain purple haired boy also?'**_

_Cindy looked shocked at her._

'_Wh-Wha-What, no, no way…I mean, just…no.'_

_A smirk played onto the fox's faces._

'_**Ah, seems my mistress does know he affects her. If I do recall you gave Bryan a few tips on how to stand a few of our attacks…and he knows more about you then the others.'**_

'_Whatever Sapphira, I don't need this right now, where is your brother?'_

'_**Around somewhere, he's mad you didn't use him.'**_

'_Baby, ugh and he's supposed to be the phoenix.'_

'**I heard that.'**

_A boy about as tall as Sapphira, only he had black hair, deep purple eyes. The boy had on baggy black pants and a red shirt. He looked irritated. _

'_Oh grow up. I'm substituting you with Sapphira,'_

_The Phoenix smirked as Sapphira looked shocked. _

'_**What?!'**_

'**Fine with me.'**

'_I'm sorry Sapphira, but…I can't master your new attack till I'm healed, plus your bond to me, so if I fail at my attack it could kill me.'_

_The fox nodded her head in understanding, she had to have time._

'_**Fine but I still want to be in touch.'**_

'_Okay Sapphira, I promise. Your brother had to have some time out so yeah.'_

'**What am I? The sudden pet you just keep around for moments like this?'**

_The two girls looked at him. Rolling his eyes he disappeared. _

'_**Just keep your eyes open.'**_

Brown eyes opened and sigh sighed, reaching over to her night stand she pulled the blade close to her face. The bit chip glowed and was replaced by Chi, (A/N- It means blood) the Phoenix bit beast.

The girl got up and stretched and sighed glancing at the clock she blinked in surprise. It read 4:30, meaning the girls would be back in a half hour.

Shrugging she went to the shower's and turned on the bath, pulling out her rose shampoo and her fruit smelling body wash, she pealed off her clothes and changed into her rob. Closing the door she sighed as the steam filled the room.

As the tub filled up in a minute she reached over and turned if off. She quickly slipped in and almost hissed her ankles were sore, calmly dunked herself into the tub. Putting some shampoo in her hand she quickly had done her hair, doing the rest of herself she sighed at the refreshed feeling she got up and wrapped a towel around her as she rubbed her hand against the fogged mirror.

Her eyes widen as blood shot eyes stared back into her own through the reflection. Before anything could escape her voice she was pushed against the sink. Loosing her breath the blood shot eyes tossed her against the tiled wall and she was slammed into it.

She gasped before she raised her hand an a bright while orb shot out from her hands. The blood shot eyes lashed out at her and before she could move it made a gash on her stomach through the towel. Luckily it wasn't deep.

Cursing she pealed off the towel and grabbed the medical kit.

'_I swear to mother fucking son of a bitch…damn it, why am I getting hit every time?!'_

Quickly she wrapped her stomach and walked out changing into a knee length skirt it was tight except the one slit on her right side. She had on a forest green top that was only on strap. She let her hair down and placed a fox pin into her hair. Placing on dark green eye shadow she put her mascara. Grabbing her light pink lip gloss she placed it on and sighed as she looked in herself.

Blinking she pulled out Chi and got her launcher, placing it together, taking a deep breath she launched it as the door opened.

"I would have thought you were asleep."

Turning around slightly she smiled,

"Nope, hey did you convince the guys to come along?" asked Cindy curiously and Crow groaned.

"No, they were being assholes!"

Mali rolled her eyes,

"No they are _always_ assholes."

Cindy snickered,

"Okay, I'll go. You both get ready; the boys will be by the time I get back."

They all looked at her as she raised her hand and Chi jumped into her hand.

"Sure, don't be to long."

Cindy waved her hand as she walked out the door and down the hall. It was slightly empty only a few kids were around.

"Hey, I'm glad you better" called one of them and she smiled and nodded before turning the corner. She knocked on the door before she opened it.

The boys were surprised as they saw Cindy walk in.

"Well hello, seems like everyone's unable to talk."

Tala regained control of his voice.

"What are you…no why are you wearing that?"

Cindy smirked mentally she was amused.

"Well I'm gonna have fun tonight, thought you boys wanted to come, but guess that's to much to ask since you all are chicken."

A bored sigh escaped her lips and the guys blew up slightly. She had them where she wanted them.

"…fine we'll go to the damn club that your friends talked about." Hissed Tala and Cindy smirked.

"Well no because I mean you guys didn't _want_ to go so me and the girls are gonna go and check out the hot guys."

She smirked as Tala glared at her.

"Bloody hell Cindy! Get the fuck outta the room and we'll meet you at your room in a few minutes!"

She snickered and left as she walked down the hall and into their room. The girls were dressed.

Crow was now wearing black jeans and a teal colored tank top. She wore eyeliner with some natural colored lip gloss. She had black tube sock gloves with blue flames on the bottom and a silver armband in the shape of a dragon on her left arm. Her hair was slightly wavy.

Mali now had on a pair of torn black pants and a chain belt. She wore a blood red tank top over her off white over the shoulder top long sleeve shirt. Her bangs were braided framing her face and she wore eyeliner and clear lip gloss.

The girls heard a knock on the door they all laughed slightly at each other.

"Come in." Called Cindy smiling as the D-boyz entered and was amazed at how the three girls looked.

Cindy, Crow and Mali just laughed at their expressions.

"Well, shall we get going?" asked Crow as she walked out being followed by Cindy and Mali.

The boys followed snapping back into reality. Grabbing the guys they slowly walked through the quiet halls. Brown eyes glanced over at Crow who nodded and closed her eyes for a moment before smirking at Cindy. Nodding in return Cindy glanced to the right were Mali was and she smirked before closing her eyes and they all noticed that Mali seemed a bit…dozy before Mali stood straight and nodded to Cindy.

"Perfect," purred Cindy fox like as she moved slightly to through the corner, "How long?"

"Only 2.5 minutes," stated Crow and Cindy dashed down the hall.

The guys were surprised as they saw all camera's down. As they went down a flight of stairs they headed to the left. They all saw Cindy pull to a stop as a door with a lock on it came into view. Cindy placed her hand on the door knob and waited a second before they all heard a sudden snap and the lock opened. She quickly threw the lock down and opened the door.

"Well Gentlemen, here we are, Crow I hope you grabbed the keys?" asked Cindy and Crow laughed as she tossed a pair of keys to Cindy.

"Who's driving? No Mali, you are _not_ driving. I'd like to get there alive." Stated Cindy as Crow snickered and Mali sent a glare.

"Fine, fuck you."

The girls rolled there eyes as Tala snatched the key's from Cindy's grip but he ducked as she was sending her fist back wards and she glared as Tala stood back up.

"Missed…"

Cindy smirked as he raised an eye brow.

"Oh really now?"

"Yea-AH!"

He fell backwards as Cindy tilted her head and smirked.

"You were saying?"

She moved her leg from behind where he stood to back to her side. She looked around and saw that Mali had hacked into the data base and opened up the door letting in the hard cold air.

"So I guess Tala is driving?" Asked Mali broadly and they all slipped into a car, it was big since it fit 8 people in. (a/n- I do NOT want to describe the car so you ppl can do that.)

They had made it to the club and the Demolition boys watched in surprise as Cindy couldn't help but smile in anxiety as Crow was practically jumping up and down and Mali was laughing.

"Are you all on crack?" asked Tala as the girls couldn't help but be happy.

"…maybe…" responded Mali amusedly as she grabbed Tala and Spencer and Crow grabbed Ian as Cindy grabbed Bryan and the girls started to _drag_ them to the entrance of the club.

As they reached the head of the line by pushing past people Cindy smiled at the bouncer.

"Hey Ted," snickered Cindy and the bouncer, Ted looked down at the girl and blinked before smiling.

"Icy! Icy my dear _ice_ girl been a while," stated Ted, he had black pants and a red leather jacket but his amazing sparkling blue eyes was what Cindy liked about him.

"TEDDY!!!" Squealed Mali in an amused tone as she hugged him Cindy laughed.

"Shadow, I'm missed you too."

Mali grinned widely, "Better have."

Crow jumped on Ted who returned her hug as well.

"Raven, my looks like the darkness in you has grown too."

Cindy couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Ted, can we get in the club?" asked Cindy as Ted unhooked the line for them all,

"Have fun for me Icy, Of course you have a few angry people in that club…" Snickered Ted as Cindy sent a glare at him.

"Ted you are so lucky that I care so much for you to not send you to the hospital." Stated Cindy before dragging Bryan in, everyone followed right after.

Getting in music was blasting and the girls went to a large booth.

"Icy? Shadow? Raven? Why did that guy call you that?" asked Ian curiously, and the girls laughed.

"Cuz, we used to come here _all_ the damn _fucking_ time. I mean this was like a home. Crow and I would sing while Mali did the DJ and sometimes sing. It was a haven, honestly and we left without a word. I wouldn't be surprised if-OW!"

Cindy grabbed her head mumbling ow over and over as a girl stood over her and you could see she was angry.

"You BITCH!" Screamed the girl in anger, no furry, if she could have, she probably would have killed Cindy.

Everyone saw that the girl was in all leather, she had on black leather pants and a red leather shirt, and it clung to her body well and showed off all her curves. She was peach skinned and had short layered brunet hair that had tips of red. The girls eyes were a blazing emerald and Cindy blinked as the girl continue to cuss at her.

"Dara-"

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL WERE WE SUPPOSED TO-"

"Dara…" Once again Cindy tried and the girl continued to yell.

"FUCKING BITCH I SWEAR WE SHOULD HAVE BEAT YOU SENCELESS-"

Cindy grabbed the girl and slapped her; a red print was on her cheek as the girl calm down.

"Dara shut the fuck up. Damn okay that hurt like a bitch! And do NOT call me a bitch again or I swear I'll shove my foot up your ass so far you won't be able to do fuckin shit." Hissed Cindy in a cold voice and Dara smirked.

"Same old Icy,"

She smiled but glared as she saw the vase that she had used to smack her with.

"Dara, if you wanted to hit me just punch me next time…_not_ use a vase." Whined Cindy and Dara smirked.

"Well then maybe the frying pan would have been better."

"Shut up Dara, well I guess we make a nice come back." Smirked Cindy before Dara smirked back at her.

"Shadow gonna steal the Dj?" asked a guy that smirked at them.

"Sab! Baby I missed you!" Crow had called out hugging him and Sab aka Saber kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah I know Raven, well people in the club missed you, and I'm sure Icy can find a song." Snickered Saber as Crow laughed.

"Alright Cindy, be flirtiest (Kit-Kit: That doesn't make since, but all well…) and I'm hitting the dance floor." Stated Crow as she took off to the floor.

Cindy rolled her eyes as Saber gave her his glass.

"Think you want it?"

She took it and drank a bit and took it away from her lips as it emptied down her throat.

"Excellent, put on **Let me** by **Rihanna** and Dara you and Nova get your asses on stage."

Saber smirked as Cindy disappeared into the crowd and Dara left quickly to get Nova.

Saber was tall, about Tala's height and had ocean blue eyes; he had black hair in a punk style and had baggy black pants and a red muscle shirt. He stood tall and proud really didn't seem to care about anyone.

"Who-"

"Saber, an old friend of the girls, your lucky you get to know them." Stated Saber as they all saw that the music stopped and everyone glanced at the stage as all lights turned off.

"And so the lady of the voice is starting…" snickered Saber as he grabbed a girl that was talking to her friends and headed to the dance floor.

Everyone's gaze landed on the center stage as a girl's back was to everyone.

"Now, now, who wants to listen to _that_ crap?" Snickered the girl whose back was towards the audience, the girl had a sudden mysterious presence to her.

Everyone didn't say anything as the girl threw her hands up in the air and twirled and everyone was slightly surprised as she walked with her hips shaking as she walked a few steps up.

Cindy stood there as she smirked out into the crowd.

"Alright ya'll ICY is back in the house! Tell me, you all wanna really listen to that?!" Asked Cindy in boredom and a roar of no reached through the whole crowd.

Cindy smirked as the lights flashed to a light icy blue, her lips had been changed form the red she worse to a clear gloss white that not was blue. Her make up was done differently as well and now her face was flashing blue a bit. Her silver eye shadow was slightly blue. Her hair had white streaks in it that were now blue.

"Alright, alright let's chill people after all I can't do anything if you people start a riot."

Everyone cheered as she stepped back, her hands flicked to the DJ,

"LOOK out everyone, we got DJ SHADOW!"

Clasp were heard as Mali smirked at them the light had changed to a dark purple color before she it flash back to a blue and landed on Cindy.

"Now, HIT THE DANCE FLOOR CUZ WE GOT RAVEN FIRING IT UP!"

Crow, who had jumped onto a table, had the light purple light on her as everyone cheered and she got down as the music started up.

Cindy laughed during the music intro.

"_Boy let me, let me_

_Why don't you let me, let me_

_Boy let me, let me_

_Let me do those things for you_

_Boy let me, let me_

_Why don't you let me, let me_

_Boy let me, let me_

_Let me do those things for you"  
_  
this was song by Dara and Nova, as the lights on them were a bright light. The motion of there hips and movements were together. Cindy had started her own movements slightly as her part came up.

"_**I been watching you from way 'cross the room won't cha come and rock it out with me**_

_**You catchin' eyes like you catchin' ties**_

_**Over here's where you wanna be**_

_**It's so familiar, like we met somewhere before**_

_**And I'm tired of waitin' baby while you still obey me**__"_

Cindy had pointed across the room as she had a taunting smile. She twirled slightly as she stepped back slightly and trail a hand down her body.

"_**Want me come and whisper in your ear all the things you love to hear**_

_**I wanna come play nice with you**_

_**Cuz if I get you alone I don't know what I might do**_

_**And I think that it's about time**_

_**We leave cus boy your my type**_

_**You got me so excited**_

_**Baby let's go dance away**_"

They saw mist came up behind Cindy as she twirled around the guy, the movements of the two were rather close. Her words seemed taunting, to any male in the room. As she pushed the guy away slightly she had her own dance to do as well.

"_**So let me come and get ya right**_

_**Boy let me fill your appetite**_

_**Won't you let me know what it is you like**_

_**And I'll do those sexy things for you**_

_**I'll let you call me beautiful**_

_**Let me give it to you once you gon want some more**_

_**Boy let me, let me, let me**_

_**Let me do those things for you**_"

Her movements were right along with the words making guys drool and the guy from the stage had quickly left as he had come. She stepped into with the two girls as all three

"_Boy let me, let me_

_Why don't you let me, let me_

_Boy let me, let me_

_Let me do those things for you_"

Once again it was song by Dara and Nova as they all twirled and bent backwards before Cindy got up and walked back into the center stage once again.

"_**I'm walkin over to you meet me by the door**_

_**I'm the girl in the 7 inch heel**_

_**I got my keys in my hand**_

_**Maybe s's on my arms so guess you know what it is**_

_**So act like you know**_

_**Cause a girl just wanna have fun**_

_**Knock it out the park for me**_

_**Need ya to hit a home run boy**_"

She had twirled a pair of keys in her hand as she smirked again. She pointed to herself and the girls behind her before doing a swing like she had a bat.

"_**Want me come and whisper in your ear all the things you love to hear**_

_**I wanna come play nice with you**_

_**Cuz if I get you alone I don't know what I might do**_

_**And I think that it's about time**_

_**We leave cus boy your my type**_

_**You got me so excited**_

_**Baby let's go dance away**_"

She just started to find the center of her beat as Dara and Nova started to follow up with what Cindy was doing.

"_**So let me come and get ya right**_

_**Boy let me fill your appetite**_

_**Won't you let me know what it is you like**_

_**And I'll do those sexy things for you**_

_**I'll let you call me beautiful**_

_**Let me give it to you once you gon want some more**_

_**Boy let me, let me, let me**_

_**Let me do those things for you**_"

She moved back again as the girls started the chores again.

"_Let too much to talk about it_

_Not into me boy I doubt it_

_You are gonna scream and shout it_

_Make you hot how I move my body_

_So crazy, so amazing_

_Catch you up and make you chase it_

_Let me let me baby_

_Let me do those things for you_"

"_Let me baby, baby _(_**yayaya oohh**_)

_So wont cha let me_

_So let me come and get ya right_

_Boy let me fill ya appetite_

_Won't you let me know what it is you like_

_And I'll do those sexy things for you_

_I'll let you call me beautiful_

_Let me give it to you once you gon want some more_

_Boy let me, let me, let me_

_Let me do those things for you_"

The girls dropped suddenly as Cindy smirked as she placed a hand on her hips doing the last bit of the song.

"_**Boy let me, let me**_

_**Why don't you let me, let me**_

_**Boy let me, let me**_

_**Let me do those things for you**_

_**Boy let me, let me**_

_**Why don't you let me, let me**_

_**Boy let me, let me**_

_**Let me do those things for you**_."

She trailed a hand down her curve before resting it once again on her hip as the song came to the end. Cindy took a breath as the crowd cheered. Getting up Dara and Nova bowed exiting the stage.

"Alright ya'll we've got it…the song we all _know_ rocks the place…CHA CHA SLIDE!"

Cindy leaped from the stage to the ground landing gracefully as the crowd cheer. Mali started the song started.

(A/N- Sorry everyone but I'm not gonna place the Lyrics or show the dance movements. We all know how it's done. And you all can imagine.)

As the song finished, Cindy couldn't help but laugh. They had dragged the guys with them and they seemed quite surprised when they started to get to the floor. It was fun and even if the guys denied it, they had fun too.

Cindy moved out of the way as Crow dashed away quickly laughing as Ian was hot on her trail. You could hear her saying, "SORRY!"

Mali and Cindy laughed as they headed back to the booth. Saber greeted them there.

"Hey, Nice songs," stated Saber and Cindy winked,

"Only for the best of course."

The two laughed as Cindy sat down,

"Saber do me a favor and go get my something to drink."

He didn't argue as he left. Mali smirked at her,

"Aw, and I thought you were gonna-"

"Finish that I destroy your anime collection."

Mali's eyes flew open as she stormed back onto the dance floor Tala glared at Cindy who shrugged it off as he left. It was now only her and Bryan.

"Hn,"

He sat down next to her as she smiled as Saber gave her drink to her.

"I've gotta jet Icy, tell your sisters I said bye, my cuz just got home." Stated Saber and Cindy nodded.

"Alright Sab, tell her I said, hi,"

He nodded and left as she took a sip of her drink. She blinked at the sudden strong taste that burned her throat.

"Why that little…he placed more alcohol in my drink!" Hissed Cindy in semi anger as she took another sip of her drink, ignoring the difference in taste.

Bryan looked at her weirdly as he drank his own Vodka. It was probably his 5th, but he was a heavy drinker so it didn't matter.

"Bryan, I think we've gotta talk…" Stated Cindy softly as she twirled her drink in her cup slightly, lavender eyes watched as the girl didn't even bother to look up to meet his gaze.

"Hn, I'm listening."

* * *

_Get out my head and into the bed girl... _

_Cause you done know, plottin' out the fantasy... _

_Hey baby girl and it's you a the key...yo...me go so then _

Mali had gone to the other side of the club but stopped when Tala grabbed her.

"Would you stop running already, I thought you came here to have fun." Stated Tala and Mali raised an eyebrow at his sudden mischief look.

_From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Because you body enticing you makin' me horny _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow _

_When you fulfill my fantasy _

_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow _

_When you gonna give it up to me_

Mali took a step back as Tala's smirk started to grow, a nerves feeling started to grow within her.

"Um…Tala…why, why are you…"

She yelped slightly as the cool wall met her heating back.

_So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah _

_Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and _

_Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and _

_Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah.. _

_So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah._

_From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Because you body enticing you makin' me horny _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow _

_When you fulfill my fantasy _

_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow _

_When you gonna give it up to me_

She jumped again as she felt two hands on her hips and she looked up to meet the icy blue orbs that stared down at her in amusement.

"You fu-"

No words escaped her lips as Tala had placed his over her own. She was lost in pure bliss. (**babyAngelgurl1**: This is just to spite Mali. Hahahaha) His hands started to move up slightly from under her shirt.

* * *

_Hey pretty girl...Say me love if see you walk... _

_You no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk _

_This ya one yeah from me heart, woman you got me caught _

_You ever inna me thoughts and no left me inna the dark, inna the... _

_First place gal that's where you belong, so just let me flip the switch woman I can turn it on and... _

_Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn...Tell me if you want it fi gwaan...my girl.._

Crow laughed as Ian glared at her, they had ended up outside amazingly. She had did missed the last step and went tumbling down into the snow covered ground.

_From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Because you body enticing you makin' me horny _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow _

_When you fulfill my fantasy _

_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow _

_When you gonna give it up to me_

Ian pinned her too the ground and Crow just laughed. He couldn't help it, he laughed too. Her purple eyes widen as she realized that a no one was around and B Ian had pinned her down.

_So why can't you see...we ought to be...together girl don't front on me _

_I just wanna be near so don't have no fear and lemme see you bring your body right over here _

_Because you should share it...girl I'll care it...And I'm gonna give you love so clear _

_It gonna make you shine and once you are mine...we be rockin' it until the end of time_

Ian smirked at her sudden panic look.

"I...Ian, um yeah get off!" Snapped Crow trying desperately to get out of this situation, and he smirked.

"No…" He drawled out and she groaned in annoyance. But everything stopped as he had kissed her.

_From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Because you body enticing you makin' me horny _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow _

_When you fulfill my fantasy _

_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow _

* * *

_So back it up deh...So pack it up yeah _

_Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and _

_Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and _

_Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah... _

_So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah_.

Cindy sighed in irritation at the male before her. How in the world did her life get so complicated by love? I mean…she had already dated a few times, and I mean her current ex Luis and her boyfriend Matthew…AH was she gonna have hell.

_From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Because you body enticing you makin' me horny _

_When you gonna give it up to me _

_Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow _

_When you fulfill my fantasy _

_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow _

_When you gonna give it up to me_

Bryan saw the girl slide down slightly in her seat. It was easy to tell that she was stressed. He took another sip of his now 7th Vodka drink.

**(babyAngelgurl1:** Talk bout DRUNK!)

"What has u so stressed?" said Bryan as he leaned over to look her in the eyes.

"Oh nothing." replied Cindy as she put down her drink and sighed.

"Right like I'm supposed to believe that." said Bryan.

"Ha. Never thou-" but Cindy was cut of by his lips meeting hers.

She was a bit surprised by the motion, but Bryan was drunk. Drunk and a part of her was hurt slightly. Against her better decision, her body reacted to his touch and she has kissed back.

She could feel her body heat us as his hand was placed on her thigh where the slit was. His hand was slowly making its way up.

She had easily gotten to his side and he had dragged her onto his lap. So much easier, her hair gently moved to the side exposing her back slightly. The hand on her thigh had left and moved towards her back. Her body tense as she felt his hand trace an old scar. He pulled away slightly and stared into her eyes as he saw flashes of shock and fear in them.

"What-"

"Nothing."

She moved to get off but stopped when an arm went completely around her waist keeping her put.

"Those are scares…and you have bandages…what is going on." His voice was firm and solid and she helplessly tried to get away.

"No…Its nothing,"

"It is something."

Cindy stopped and her breath was caught…what could she saw?

"Bryan…please just…just no. I can't tell you this because it involves all of us." Pleaded Cindy softly in desperation.

"Fine." said Bryan in an annoyed tone.

He looked at the clock to see it was around 1 a.m.

"Maybe we should go back." said Bryan standing.

"Oh no you don't" said Cindy as she dragged Bryan onto the dance floor for one last dance.

After the song was over Cindy went to find Mali and Crow. The group went back to the abbey laughing about the night's events. Amazingly the guys had enjoyed the night (Crow- I WONDER WHY.) They walked up to the door only to meet a very annoyed Boris. The girls had completely forgotten about his lazy perverted dumb ass head.

"Nice of you to join us again." said Boris irritated and eyeing the girls. (A/N- what a pervert!)

The group just glared at him. "Since you don't seem to listen to me I've taken the liberty of placing your punishment in order." Boris stated with a smirk to the girls reaction. They couldn't believe he did this. They knew what he meant.

"Wha-What…no, NO," Hissed Cindy angrily as he smirked towards her.  
"Yes, indeed. They arrive tomorrow afternoon."

Crow was slightly edgy but you could clearly see that Mali and Cindy were as pale as paper. Boris smirked at the uneasiness of the girls.

"I expected better from you boys…" Stated Boris before leaving the spot, and everyone could tell the discomfort that the girls were feeling.

"We are-"

"So-"

"Dead…"

The three girls had quickly running down to their rooms. Only god knowing what was going on. The boys followed unsure if it was alright to leave them alone.

* * *

**babyAngelgurl1: YAY**! Finally this chapter is done!

**Kit-Kit: **Took you a while to finish now didn't it?  
**Shona-fan: **Oh give her a break.

**Runs off to find babyAngelgurl1. **

**Cindy: **Well now, that was fun.  
**Mali: **No duh, they left?**  
Crow: **I guess. Well yeah okay, gosh I can't BELIEVE the punishment!  
**Cindy: **I know, wow the viewers don't know.  
**Mali: **They can wait to find out then.**  
Crow: **Right, well let's end this chapter.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

**Trio trouble: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Preparation

**Can't Handle This**

**Summary**

_They get signed into the abbeys completely unaware of what was. Now they remember, and things get spiced up. They are trying hard to get away from the past that was here, and live through the pain they have. Only now the Demolition Boys have to deal with some drama that they would have never thought would come from them. R&R_

**(NOTE- I do not own Foolish by Ashanti or**** Fat Lip by Sum 41!**** Or the bladers accept our own. ALSO!!!! 10 hour difference from Russia to untied states..)

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Preparation

* * *

**

**Recap-

* * *

**

"_I expected better from you boys…" Stated Boris before leaving the spot, and everyone could tell the discomfort that the girls were feeling. _

"_We are-"_

"_So-"_

"_Dead…" _

The three girls had quickly running down to their rooms. Only god knowing what was going on. The boys followed unsure if it was alright to leave them alone.

* * *

**Now-

* * *

**

The boys had entered the room to see Cindy and Mali rapidly cleaning out their closets and basically everything else. Crow was watching this with amusement as she took off a few of her band posters on the wall.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Tala in confusion; these girls seemed too taken on a completely new appearance.

Everyone froze as the girls turned to face him. The looks on well the two girl's faces could have scared anyone.

"We're preparing!" yelled Mali as she took almost all her clothes from the closet and stuffed it in a duffle bag. The only thing left were a few skirts, plain jeans, and normal shirts.

"Preparing for what?" asked Bryan in a bored but curiously tone.

Cindy stopped emptying her closet of black clothes, everything that was black and any depressing stuff she had, throwing it into a bag. Turning she looked at them with a hateful glare.

"...for our parents." Cindy added a little venom to the last word.

"You're...parents!?!" said Ian in shock; it was surprising they even _had_ parents.

"That's what I said." stated Cindy in annoyance, why did _they_ have to do this again!

"It can't be that bad." said Tala not knowing what he got himself into.

"What do you _mean_ not a big deal!" yelled Mali in resentment.

He slightly jumped at the outburst. Crow just laughed and move out of the way as a shoe was thrown at her by Cindy.

"Obviously it is." said Ian smirking at the cleaning people.

"_Thank_ you captain obvious." said Crow and Cindy sat down on her bed.

"Well the thing is our parents are kinda...crazy."

"How so?" asked Bryan, now this wasn't surprising, you would think it was inherited.

"Lets see…" said Crow standing, "Cindy's parents are stubborn and kinda over protective and control freaks, while Mali's are over the top Christians and very strict about rules."

Mali stood up and glared at Crow saying "Yeah, but you got all the luck. I hate you!"

"What about your parents?" asked Ian facing Crow now; this was interesting they were already stressed before the parents got here.

"Mine are ok. They don't get mad as long as everything I do is legal." said Crow with a smile.

Cindy and Mali just death glared her.

"I'm going out," Cindy said grabbing her coat this time as she walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

"I need to relax. I'm gonna go to the training room." said Mali in frustration as she walked out the door. Crow just sat on her bed and picked up a book and read.

* * *

With Cindy

* * *

Sighing, the brown eyed girl pushed open the door and stepped outside; clutching the coat tightly to her body she walked into the fresh Russian snow. Her black skirt slightly moving against her pale legs in the moon light, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

_**See, my days are cold without you**_

_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_

_**And though my heart can't take no more**_

_**I keep on running back to you**_

Cindy picked up her phone as she dialed the number she was had always called before. The person who had her heart no matter what he did to her.

_**Baby, I don't know why you treat me so bad**_

_**You say you love me, no one above me**_

_**And I was all you had**_

_**And though my heart is eatin' for you**_

_**I can't stop cryin'**_

_**I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way**_

_**And still I stay**_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey,"

"_Cindy?"_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you like at five, I hope I didn't interrupt."

A pause went by as she heard a girl whisper on the other line. A tear fell from her eyes for once again her boyfriend…or how ever you would like to see it was with another person.

_**See, my days are cold without you**_

_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_

_**And though my heart can't take no more**_

_**I keep on running back to you**_

_**See, my days are cold without you**_

_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_

_**And though my heart can't take no more**_

_**I keep on running back to you**_

She let herself pull against a tree a bit farther away from the abbeys. While she heard it, her thoughts turned to the pain at hand and Bryan…

_**Baby, I don't know why you wanna do me wrong**_

_**See, when I'm home, I'm all alone**_

_**And you are always gone**_

_**Boy, you know I really love you**_

_**I can't deny**_

_**I can't see how you can bring me to so many tears**_

_**After all these years**_

"…what have you been doing?"

"…_nothing sweetie, nothing been bored, missed you."_

She looked up into the sky as the stars were easily shown, another tear fell. How could he lie to her?

_**See, my days are cold without you**_

_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_

_**And though my heart can't take no more**_

_**I keep on running back to you**_

_**See, my days are cold without you**_

_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_

_**And though my heart can't take no more**_

_**I keep on running back to you**_

_**Oh, I just need you, I just need you**_

_**So sad, so sad, what love will make you do?**_

_**All the things that we accept**_

_**Be the things that we regret**_

_**So all of my ladies**_

_**Feel me, come on sing with me**_

'_He's done it again…god…god how stupid am I!'_ thought Cindy bitterly,

"Yeah, I missed you too…how's **amber**?" asked Cindy in a blank tone.

She let herself slide down against the tree while looking down at the untouched snowy ground.

_**See when I get the strength to leave you**_

_**Always tell me that you need me**_

_**And I'm weak cuz I believe you**_

_**And I'm mad because I love you**_

_**So I stop and think that maybe**_

_**You could learn appreciate me**_

_**Then it all remains the same that**_

_**You ain't never gonna change, never gonna change**_

_**Never gonna change**_

Another pause, but she could hear the kiss and a few words by Amber. Of course it was Amber; she was the only other girl he liked.

"_You sure she doesn't know? I don't wanna break up my friendship with her." _

"_Of course, she thinks I love her."_

A silent breath escaped her lips as she heard those words, and a flood of tears.

_**See, my days are cold without you**_

_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_

_**And though my heart can't take no more**_

_**I keep on running back to you**_

_**See, my days are cold without you**_

_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_

_**And though my heart can't take no more**_

_**I keep on running back to you**_

"_Amber's fine, they all miss you a lot, how is Mali and Crow?"_

"Fine, they've been preoccupied with the boys in the abbey. Just went clubbing too…"

"_Really…"_

"Yeah, saw a couple of my old friend, hung out with them till we had to get back."

She could hint the anger and it hurt her slightly, but why didn't she tell him about her and Bryan kissing? Why was she trying to protect him?

_**Baby, why you hurt me**_

_**Leave me and desert me**_

_**Boy, I gave you all my heart**_

_**And all you did was tear it up**_

_**Lookin' out my window**_

_**Knowing that I should go**_

_**Even when I pack my bags**_

_**There's something always holds me back**_

She stopped as she looked blinked and saw a shadow hovering looking up she blinked being met with burning lavender eyes.

"_-yeah I get it, what about you? Any guys that you suddenly have your attention?"_

Cindy took a breath as she felt another tear fall down her cheek, and his eyes slightly harden at each tear that was falling down her face.

"…_Cindy?"_

Blinking at the sound at the phone she answered.

"Um…yeah I just get caught…talk with you later, loves you much…"

Hanging up the phone she stayed still, her legs were cold but she hadn't noticed. Her coat was already slightly pealed off from her shoulders leaving them slightly bare to the wind.

Lavender eyes glanced at her figure,

* * *

Bryan's Prov

* * *

'_She looks completely…completely…'_

'_**Broken master.' **_

'_..hmph.'_

Her eyes never left mine but the way she looked…how her body was cold yet she didn't feel it. The black coat was already off of her shoulders and hung loosely around her arms. With the white in the back ground and how dark it is, she looks so empty and hopeless.

"Bry-Bryan what are you doing out here?" mumbled Cindy softly as she hugged her coat tighter to her body.

"Crow send me to get you…"

_Her tears…they bother me, why?_

A bitter chuckle came from her lips as she had this hollow look in her eyes. She didn't even bother to look at me.

"Apparently so…" She was going to say something else but she didn't. Her body shivered slightly before getting up in one movement that was her.

Standing up she almost fell but caught herself, she seemed surprised but kept herself up again. Sighing I start to walk towards her but she tries again and ends up falling, reaching out quickly I caught her.

I blink as she held on tight to me.

"…I'm so worthless…"

A sudden feeling clenched my heart as a saw a flood of tears fun down her cheeks.

"I'm a fool Bryan…I…I thought that he did love him…all I needed was someone outside of things to love me…" Whispered Cindy quietly shaking from the cold, sighing I wrapped my arms around her.

"You are no fool," I grunted, it was unusual to have her like this.

"I am…I blinded myself, and we came back here…"

_…she doesn't understand what she is…to anyone…but she understands a lot more then her own innocents. _

I grunted at her as she let herself crumble into the snow…

"I wish…that my life hadn't taken on this path…that maybe…_maybe_ I could be better…"

I raised an eye brow at her, _better? Wasn't she good enough…she's good enough for anyone…even to catch my own attention. _

Her head snapped up as she looked around. The look in her hollow eyes filled suddenly with a cold and icy look. Something I haven't seen before only when she looked at Boris.

"**Little Princess come out to play."

* * *

**

Cindy's Prov

* * *

Those words…I knew it…I knew it…

"Alberta!" Making myself rise I looked around, the coat would make me sluggish unless I removed it making myself weak against the cold but…but _Bryan_ was here.

"…**ah a mortal…such a nice touch to you…"**

My brown eyes glance above in the tree, if I even show anything me and the girls are screwed meaning that I can't protect myself, but then that means I'm left weak to help anyone.

_Damn…_

"Alberta…what do you want?"

_Alberta…Alberta…AlBeRtA!! The no good she snake...how dare she step foot into the icy plains…_

(A/N- This will ALL be explained once in a few more chapters! But really pay attention on how calculating they are, they don't want to be revealed or anything.)

My eyes darted around and I moved quickly grabbing a small dagger aimed at Bryan. His eyes seemed shocked but I ignore them. I can't hide this fact with Alberta the one that can so easily hurt the beings I care for.

Placing my hands in front of me I close my eyes slowly as if in a daze state. My right wrist crossing my left wrist and straight out infront of me, slowly, very slowly and with a movement I feel a fabric start to wrap from my wrists to my hands. The gloves where already on…the key holder of my power…

**Back to Normal Prov**

Lavender eyes widen as a soft navy blue glow engulfed the girl before him. Brown eyes opened and she stopped from transforming, but her power was enough for her to fight.

"Alberta" Her voice echoed slightly and a figure stood before them both.

The girl, Alberta had neon green eyes that glowed in hate and envy. She stood about 5'5 ½" her hair was blond and pulled into two braids. A lime green tank top with a forest green leather pants that hugged her perfectly, a twisted smirk came onto her red lips. She was as pale as the moon light. Her black colored nails recoiled from there open grasp as she looked up and down Cindy. But then her eyes stared straight at her hip side and she chuckled.

"So your abilities didn't heal it I see. Whets the matter? Keeping secrets from them already..." Snickered Alberta and Cindy didn't move.

"Well Alberta, leave..."

Alberta rose an eye brow,

"Honestly you think you can get ride of me that easily?" she asked and Cindy tensed slightly as she saw the black start to cover her eyes.

Alberta unleashed her wave of power sending it straight at Bryan; Cindy turned slightly and placed a light blue barrier up. It quickly blocked the attack. What surprised Cindy was that it was cracked form the attack.

"Thought so…I found out what I need. Better run deary…doesn't know what you are in for now."

Alberta disappeared and Cindy gasped as her powers disappeared and she fell grabbing her side. She could feel her wound had become reopened.

_'Oh…no'

* * *

_

_With Mali

* * *

_

Mali walked out of the room seeing Sin walk down the hall to the right; it wasn't like she needed to get anyone involved. It was simple, they all were wrapped up and each of them needed time ALONE.

She headed to the training room; little did she know Tala had been following her. When he entered the training room he saw the girl now dressed in blue jogging pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Her brown hair was held in a lose ponytail. Fat Lip by Sum 41 was playing in the background as she beat the punching bag to death.

_**Storming through the party like my name was El Nino  
When I'm hangin out drinking in the back of an el camino  
as a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party cause nobody came**_

Turning she had landed a spinning kick towards the back. What was the problem? It was only for a week…it was like it was anything new…

_**I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going, ever showing up when we had to.  
Is it attention that we crave don't tell us to behave;  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age**_

Icy blues orbs were entranced at her moves. Her grace was magnificent. Even if it was full of stress…it was easily told by how she just kept going. Her motions were wild and unsure.

_**I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down**_**.  
**

The bag swung back and Mali back flipped for a second as it lashed out in front of her. Luckily it was on a short chain. The ceiling creaked slightly by the harsh movement of the punching bag.

**  
**_**Because you don't  
Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
Heavy metal and mullets its how we were raised,  
Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised**_**  
**

Mali's eyes harden slightly at the last line.

_**Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
Its none of your concern, I guess Ill never learn.  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn.**_**  
**

Mali lashed completely with raw power. A glow of red slightly came from her foot. Her breath was uneven slightly but she kept going. This was all on her. She knew she **knew** that Cindy wouldn't stop here. Crow wouldn't and neither was she. SHE was NOT weak.

_**I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
Ill never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down**_**.  
**

'_I'm tired of being like this…I'm tired of knowing that no matter what. It won't matter! Its OVER! We need to move on…this place is our fear…__**a**__ fear that we can over come!'_ Thought Mali with furry, rage and hate…if anything those were her most common emotion sometimes.

_**Don't count on me, to let you know when.  
Don't count on me, Ill do it again?  
Don't count on me, its the point you're missing.  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening**_**.  
**

Mali growled in annoyance at her she was getting this done. '_It is NOT enough!'_

_**Well I'm a no good nick lower middle class brat,  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.  
Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,  
You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion**_**.  
**

Her eyes held back tears from the last bit of the song…that's right. How had she forgotten…it didn't matter what she did. Her parents never TRULY wanted her. But in the long run…it turned out like this…

_**I don't want to waste my time  
Become another casualty of society.  
Ill never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down.  
Waste my time with them  
Casualty of society.  
Waste my time again,  
Victim of your conformity  
And back down**_

Mali did one final kick she had moved to her hands and spun herself sending the punching bag into the wall. Dropping onto her knee's she smirked at her handy work.

He watched in amusement and when the song ended he spoke up.

"It's strange how much you relate to the song."

Mali turned pale as she faced to see Tala. Why hadn't she noticed anyone?

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough..." He answered and walked toward her.

"Good then you wont mind leaving." said Mali as she turned him around and attempted to push him through the door.

Tala being the stubborn, self centered, asshole he was (Tala: HEY! Mali: Oh shut up!) didn't budge from the spot that he was, Mali stared in disbelief either she was more exhausted then she thought _or_, _**OR**_ he was stronger then he showed.

"Damn it! What do you want?"

No figuring out that he wouldn't leave she sighed and crossed her arms around her chest and waited for him to speak.

"I want a battle-"

She snorted at that.

"And get your ass beat by me again?"

"I bet you'll loose to me this time." He smirked, "If you loose you have to sleep with me."

(Mali: WHAT!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! Cindy snicker: well…this'll be…entertaining.)

Her blue grey eyes widen at the thought.

'_oh my…he…that…WHAT'_

'_**Aw…mistress how touching. You have a …rut now.**__'_

'_I'll kill you Zita.'_

'_**Nye Mistress…but you know the wolf owner is quite-'**_

'_Not a word!'_

"If I win…then you become my slave for a week." Stated Mali, hell she was NOT going to loose!

They both walked up to the dish and pulled out their blades. This was the first time Tala had a good look at her blade.

It was a black to grey shade and looked so broken. It looked like a five year old dug through the trash and put it together, then again knowing her. (Mali:glares)

"Are you just going to stare or will you battle." said Mali as he snapped back to reality.

3...

2...

1...

**LET IT RIP! **

Both their blades hit the dish fast and they took their regular positions. Tala's blade circled the Mali's whose was staying in the middle.

_'This is the same thing she did in our first battle._' Tala thought as he started to attack her blade.

Mali dodged the first two attacks but was hit by the third one.

"What the... hmm I see you've upgraded your blade. But it's still not enough to win." stated Mali, she was more on edgy it wasn't suppose to get hit!

"We'll see, Wolborg Blizzalog!" yelled Tala as his bit emerged and attacked Zita.

Her blade was forced to the edge but she broke away before being pushed out.

"Not bad, but now it's my turn. Zita! Earth division."

As Mali yelled this the dish broke apart and both blades were barley spinning. Mali was shocked that his blade was still spinning.

"I've had enough of this. Wolborg Nova Rog." With that attack Zita flew out of the dish and onto the floor.

Blue grey eyes stared at the dish in surprise.

'_No…no way…he…he defeated me…he defeated Zita.'_

Tala had an arrogant smirk on his face watching the unmistakable expression of pure, unbelievable, shock!

Mali blinked trying to understand how she could have lost, it was…no…he did win. Looking towards him she glared. Oh now she was in DEEP shit.

* * *

With CROW!

* * *

Crow peered over her book to see Ian there…where Spencer had gone she had no idea. Hell she didn't think that she'd be left alone with…with…the freak long noised, genius, with a great-AH noooo…

Crow shook her head as she saw him smirking at her.

"What?"

Ian shrugged,

"Nothin' just…"

Crow raised an eye brow at him. When did Ian trail off like that? Honestly? When did IAN, the fucking guy in this room, that she was in alone with him, ALONE! Dark purple eyes widen at the sudden notice that no one but her was in the room.

(A/N- laughing Crow: WTF! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS! A/N: Easy, its not my character and you really can't do anything to me! Crow: death glare Mali smirks)

As her mind was preoccupied and didn't notice Ian coming closer to her.

_**Do you ooooooo, ooooo**_

Crow got up and walked over to him and placed her hand on him to get him to leave but, surprisingly he had more strength then she thought. He had sent her to the floor rather gently and she gasped as he sat right on her waist, her hands pinned to her side.

_**2 hour long conversations  
On the phone  
Can't get you outta my mind**_

Her mind was flying outta control. The past few hours her mind was on Ian. His kiss, his ways…and now his strength…her thoughts blanked completely as he grazed his lips with hers.

_**Baby are you feelin me,  
Feelin you**_

Crow wrapped her slender arms around his neck drawling him closer. On instinct Ian, himself, let her and supported his weight on his arms. The cold floor was a relief to Crow's burning skin.

_**Everything you say and  
Everything you do**_

Crow broke away as Ian's magenta eyes looked with her deep purple.

'_oh god, what have I gotten myself into…I never wanted to be in a relationship…'_

_**Gets me lost in you days at a time  
Tell me are you feelin me,  
Feeling you**_

Ian smirked as Crow took a deep breath,

"Already outta breathe by feeling me?" asked Ian arrogantly and Crow glared,

"Bastard, get off a me!" snapped Crow in anger, hell, she did like him but he was so…so…frustrating!

She'd have to ask Cindy on what to do.

* * *

WITH SPENCER

* * *

A blond haired boy sat at a table enjoying yummy cookies made by, their FAVORITE chief, but no one knew of his special talents.

The blond haired blue eyed boy jumped as Bryan came into the kitchen with Cindy in his arm who seemed rather irritated by Bryan.

Blue eyes widen at the blood on his hands and hers.

"What happened?" Asked Spencer trying to figure out what was going on.

"No-OW, Bryan you fuck head! WATCH IT!" Hissed Cindy in pain and Bryan snorted.

"Then maybe you should think about what you do the next time." Snapped Bryan back and Cindy stayed quiet.

It WAS true, she should have thought through but she didn't. Could he blame her? She WAS saving his life.

Spencer figured it was Cindy who had the wound, because Bryan wasn't stupid enough to get hurt.

(Cindy: that's So fucking nice. rolls eyes Hint the sarcasm people! Mali: Well I can't say it's not true ducks flying object. angel: HEY no throwing things! Shona: Well you know its true, cuz she's gotten hurt a lot. Kit: Hell yeah, Angel: Fuckers. bicker w/ girls D-boyz: ALRIGHT we'll let you back to the story.)

Spencer got up and got to Bryan's side. Bryan had lifted and placed Cindy ON the counter with little effort.

Spencer reached for her shirt but Cindy quickly slapped his hand away. A frustrated growl escaped Bryan's lips.

"Wretch,"

"No."

Boy boys raised an eye brow at her single worded answer.

"It's the only way…" stated Spencer in a calm voice.

Cindy slightly paled, it wasn't as if it was THAT visible but you could see her skin got slightly paler.

"…then don't ask questions and don't say anything." Said Cindy quietly but the boys didn't understand.

Bryan reached for her shirt and wasn't stopped this time. Cindy closed her eyes as he pulled it up and took off the shirt. NOW they understood why…why she said those things. On her body you could see a few bruises that here a faint purple. They covered parts of her rib, and her stomach. Her black laced bra seemed to complement the color of the bruises. Cindy pulled her hair down on her left side. Revealing her right side were the cut was and they all could see a symbol tattoo on her.

It was right at her side by her hip part of her pants had covered it but it was till noticeable on her bare skin. The symbol was that of water. It was navy blue and shaded with silver and green. It was slightly smaller then any medium sized tattoo.

Getting over their shock they started to take off the bandages. AS they did this they could see a gash on her side.

"Who…"

"Don't ask questions."

Blue eyes curiously watched as the girl didn't really respond as they placed medicine on the gash. Nothing, all she did was breathe. What was surprising was the scares they could see on her back, they were jagged and light, but on her upper body on her back. He noticed this when Bryan moved her down from the counter. Tossing her hair back over her shoulder she grabbed her bloody shirt and tossed it on.

It seemed rather awkward now and Cindy didn't say anything to them.

"…just ignore what you saw. It's for the better anyway." Stated Cindy calmly and she moved to leave but a hand stretched out and grabbed her arm. Turning slightly her eyes didn't budge, move, nothing, it was the same look. THE same look, it was blank, empty and hollow.

Spencer was surprised to see this look, she always was so lively, happy, emotional, even if she was calm. Something kept her from…from looking like this. It was something about _her_, she always was alive. For her friends, for others, this…

"Our parents are coming tomorrow morning, if you don't mind I'd like some shut eye."

Snatching her wrist back she moved away and disappeared down the hall…and away.

Spencer glanced over at Bryan who gave off a frustrated sigh. THAT was when he noticed it…_he_ acted more lively, more _alive_ when he was around her. Sitting down, Bryan didn't bother to and leaned against the counter that just a few seconds ago Cindy sat on.

"Why don't you go after her?" Asked Spencer, Bryan was probably one of the only people that he could talk with.

He snorted not saying anything.

"I know you like her-"

Silence but Spencer saw the slight glare that was sent his way. He knew that he had hit the mark.

"Hn, go to bed Spencer." Snapped Bryan before disappearing also down the hall way.

A knowing smirk was brought onto his face. He'd have to have a chat with the girls before their parents got here. This would be fun.

* * *

**The Girl's

* * *

**

Cindy and Mali meet at the door hearing someone yelling. They gave each other a questioning look as they recognized the voice to be Crow's. A glance was thrown from one girl to another as they placed their ears on the door. Glancing into hazel eyes she stopped as concern laced within them.

"You were…crying?"

Brow eyes widen slightly barely notable, but at this close of rang, it was greatly seen by her.

"No…it's alright babe, I promise you."

A small smile reached the girl's face before they listened to the words going on inside.

"She's gonna kills us I hope you know that?" chuckled Mali and Cindy nodded her head in agreement,

"And?" Cindy asked in boredom, she wouldn't do anything, they all worked together…

They both pulled away and stepped back as the door opened to reveal Ian. Both raised an eyebrow at him as if they didn't know anything. He looked up at them before leaving and both girls walked into the room, or at least about to when a hard grabbed Cindy's arm and pulled her out of the room, everyone gave a confused look till they saw who it was.

Turning around she raised an eyebrow, it JUST happened to be…

(A/N- I'll stop here- people give look Um…yeah I'm gonna- Crow, Mali, Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer glare, while Cindy grips her dagger AH...nothing, never mind…nervous laugh)

"Well Ladies, enjoying your _last_ free night?" asked the voice in a sick amusement.

All girls froze at the voice, and then turned to glare…all except Cindy of course who was trying to free her arm from his tight grasp.

"I hope you know the drill."

Cindy snapped, she spun around and slapped him to the girls and her surprise. Boris on the other hand didn't loosen his grip like he was suppose to. Instead he grasped her arm harder and she whimpered in pain.

"Let her GO!" Snapped Mali in anger, damn, he just wouldn't leave them in peace!

He moved her infront of him and she stopped from lashing. Crow's purple eyes widen, it was _just_ like him to do this to them right before something like this.

"Now, now _Melissa_…calm down, nothing works that way if _you_ yell out like that."

Cindy was slowly feeling his other hand move its way to her hip.

"Fucking SICK ass bastarad from the scum of hell, why don't you return there damn it?!" Hissed Cindy before she was tossed, harshly against the wall with a thud, she slid down it and Crow quickly went to her side to check it she was ok.

Coughing, Cindy nodded her head and got up, slowly.

"No words will be spoken about…_us_ is **that** understood?" Snapped Boris and Cindy glared before turning away from him.

"What's a matter now _Boris_…is it you are _**scared**_ that you might just loose several opportunities with fucking three girls?" Called Cindy behind her shoulder before disappearing into the semi lit room, as the rest followed in quickly, _they_ saw the blood on her shirt.

Menacing green eyes glared at the door before he left, it wouldn't matter much. He'd have to find a way to get to her…to keep her quiet…

A smirk appeared on his face as he turned and started down the dimly lit corridor. Oh how fun would it be to have her hate filled so much that it could change any being? To control that power she possessed. To turn it back at her…ah…now that would be a sight…

He smugly walked off. Knowing his plan…

* * *

**Mean While

* * *

**

"Well?"

"Nothing, its just a fucking scratch, Alberta showed up."

Silence thinned the air at those words.

"Alberta?" asked Crow softly almost unsure of how it was so.

"I thought she was dead? Didn't you kill her?" Snapped Mali impatiently at her, this wasn't news you'd like to hear at all.

Brown eyes looked straight at both girls.

"If you mean did I _think_ I had killed her, then yes. I never made sure, because the attack on you both." Stated Cindy in her chilling calm voice that made any and all wonder if she was alive, it wasn't something she did a lot.

"Ugh…"

Mali got up and changed into some loose baggy sweat pants and a black tank top as she walked toward the doors. Two curious glances looked at her.

"I lost to Tala…and of COURSE the _bastarad_ had to have a deal out." Hissed Mali before leaving to the room that she oh so dreaded to go to now…

Cindy glanced and Crow who glanced back.

"I have a BAD feeling about this…" Mumbled Cindy but let it go and quickly took another shower, and wrapped up in new bandages before slipping into a pair of grey sweats and a navy blue tank top her hair was down and fell perfectly to her knees.

"Yeah" Crow changed into her purple sweat pants and her evanescence black shirt before slipping into bed.

It would be a VERY chaotic day tomorrow.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6 PREPARATION!

* * *

**

**Angel:** well damn now, this was long. To all the reviewers! I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in god knows how long! I've been trying to get ahead in this story, Know that I have been working on the next chapter but I am TERRIBLY sorry for the lack of updates!

**Kit-Kit:** No duh.

**Shona:** Now, now, no need to get hostile. She's right, we've been slacking.  
**Kit-Kit**: Really...couldn't tell.

**They both glare.**

**Cindy:** This chapter was…

**Mali:** STUPID!

**Cindy rolls eyes:** No, more like…randomish…Didn't think this would happen.

**Crow:** Yeah,

**Everyone:** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

**  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Please.**


	7. Family!

**

* * *

**

Can't Handle This

**Summary**

_They get signed into the abbeys completely unaware of what was. Now they remember, and things get spiced up. They are trying hard to get away from the past that was here, and live through the pain they have. Only now the Demolition Boys have to deal with some drama that they would have never thought would come from them. R&R_

**Chapter Seven  
Family**

**Recap-**

"_I have a BAD feeling about this…" Mumbled Cindy but let it go and quickly took another shower, and wrapped up in new bandages before slipping into a pair of grey sweats and a navy blue tank top her hair was down and fell perfectly to her knees._

"Yeah" Crow changed into her purple sweat pants and her evanescence black shirt before slipping into bed.

It would be a VERY chaotic day tomorrow.

**Now-**

_8 in the Morning_

The guys looked wearily at the twitching girls, who couldn't stand still for 3 seconds. They were dressed in a different fashion, or at least two of the girls were.

Cindy's hair was down and in a loose braid that was bound with a small black band. Her light blue tee shirt fit her nicely, but it wasn't as tight, on it were butterflies and under small ribbons were _hope and freedom_. Jeans that was loose at her hips and flared, slightly covering her white sneakers. No make up but she looked rather innocent.

Mali on the other hand, instead of her regular baggy clothes she was in white button blouse, plaid skirt (Mali: _Dear gods save me_) black dress shoes and white socks and hair in a ponytail. This surprised everyone who knew her, for they _all_ knew that she would _never__** ever**_ wear a skirt.

Crow, in all her glory wore plan jeans a dark purple tee shirt but instead of it being loose it was a bit tight. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a purple ribbon curtsy of Cindy. You could tell that Miranda didn't seem to care and wasn't _that_ happy about seeing her parents.

Cindy turned slightly to Mali as they were softly chatting; Crow was in a chair reading her book like normal. Their eyes slowly focused on each girl. Mali was more edgy and unable to sit still. Crow had this vague look in her eyes unsure of anything that she was doing. Cindy, her eyes were showing stress and anger but it was well hidden. Her movements were limited and saw she did little to move herself but she too, was edgy.

Turning they heard part of the girls conversation.

"What if they find out?" hissed Mali softly in worry.

"They won't I swear it. But I'll have to be careful, if you remember those marks haven't healed yet and with this much stress I think I'll just black out." Stated Cindy in a strained calm voice, it wasn't that hard to see both girls were worried.

"Damn it, you should let us heal-"

"No," the voice was firm and strict, "No more magic Mali."

A pale hand rested on her right side, softly.

"It's not worth being exposed…there at the gate now…" Brown eyes widen as grey blue eyes rose in curiosity.

"What is it Sin?" asked Mali in full curiosity.

"…ha…ha…he…they…oh my fucking god…" Purple eyes looked from her book up to meet dark brown frantically looking around as grey blue eyes watched the girl calmly.

"What is it Sin?" asked Crow calmly.

Everyone was curious now and Cindy calmly looked at them.

"Ha…you'll see…lets…not…blow our covers shall we ladies?" told Cindy as the doors open to reveal 2 men, 3 women and 4 young adults behind them.

The girls now understood the word of the girl. Their _brothers_ were here…well now…they'd have to hide everything now.

The first male was tall, and had dirty blond hair, and green eyes. He was standing tall and slightly chubby. A black leather coat was on him, with the "US Army Military" in dark forest green. He stood about 5'8" and his eyes hid many emotions. The second man about 6'3" that was Jewish with black hair and blue eyes. The third male about 5'8" and completely chubby, he was American and blue eyes and short military cut hair. Jeans and a black jacket were what you could see him wearing.

Next to those three were four male figures around 19, 21, 21 and 19. The first real noticeable thing was the tallest that stood at 6'3, orange curly hair and was _very_ ugly. His brown eyes burned with determination. To his right stood a boy with red hair that was very long and deep green emerald eyes that gazed towards deep brown eyes. He stood about 5'11" and was, in most words of females very handsome. To his right was the shortest of the group, dressed in all black and had a white bandana across his forehead. He stood about 5' and hand gravity deifying hair. The last of them, was a street punk looking boy. Chocolate brown eyes that burned with a deep desire of determination, kindness and love, he stood about 5'8" and was towards the ugly guys left. His hands were shoved into his jean's pockets with a yellow tee that had an orange jacket thrown on top.

As the Demolition boys observed this the Trio Trouble took a shallow breath.

Next to **that** group stood three women, who, all together, looked rather intimidating to those who just started to know them. The first women looked to be about 5'2" with dark brown eyes staring none movingly from her daughter's brown eyes. She had on light colored jeans and a thick jacket zipped up. Her tan colored skin was slightly red from the cold. She was Asian looking. To _her_ right was a woman with and to the left of the first women was about 5'1 with shoulder length black hair and green eyes.

Boris stood to the side a bit surprised by the new boys but remained still smiling at their parents.

"It's a great pleasure to have you back Mr. and Mrs. Malone," the dirty blond haired male and the brown eyed Asian women nodded there heads in agreement. "And to you Mr. And Mrs. Westphal," The German woman and American man agreed with a small yes. "Along with the Mr. And Mrs. Vermance." The Jewish adults agreed.

As the adults talked the four boys and the demolition boys walked over towards the Trio Trouble.

"Yo," Stated the 5'8" street punk looking at them all carefully.  
Cindy gave a soft smile, "missed me already Yusuke?"  
"Ha! We just came by to see my favorite girl in the world…"

Tala watched the exchange wearily not likely how this _Yusuke_ character was advancing on Crow. Blue eyes watched as Crow accepted his arms around her waist; she giggled slightly and snuggled into him.

Mali hid her smirk as he she saw the sudden possessive look cross his eyes.

**/oooo did you see that Sin?/**

_/yeah, hahaha, someone's jealous!/_

_**/both of you quiet!**_/

Crow slightly looked off and could see the sudden look in Tala's eyes. His eyes flashed darkly before he turned his eyes away from the sight that offended him.

Crow sighed slightly, '_what in the world is going on._'

Drama was starting up, and the only thing that could happen was drama.

Cindy gave a half livid smile towards the group. '_What am I going to do? Our Ex's are in town and we haven't even explained to them!_'

What no one knew… was the girls had dated the brothers.

Cindy to Kurama,

Mali to Hiei,

Crow to Yusuke…

What in the world could happen now?

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

**BabyAngelgurl1**: Sorry it has taken so long; I never imagined school would be such a drag! A quick notice, the story may be put on hold because I may just start to rewrite the story! Till next time! Review!


End file.
